DECOMPARTMENTALIZING
by Iamsiameseifyouplease
Summary: For nearly five years Reid has kept a very important secret from the team. Join them on a weeklong journey of discovery filled with love and laughter. Rating for safety - sexual innuendo and double entendre. Please review, NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all who reviewed my one shot Pizza Delivery. I will probably only be able to post one chapter a week.**

It was a warm Sunday evening in mid March. The team's two Suburbans were parked side by side in the parking garage of a Los Angeles hotel. The team had arrived at their hotel about 10 minutes earlier following the five and a half hour flight from Quantico and the 45 minute drive from LAX. Unlike most trips which were rushed and stressful, this was to be a relatively relaxing trip. They had been planning it for several weeks. Detective Kim had organized a training session. Unlike most of their training sessions, they would not be working with just one or two precincts of policemen. The whole team including Garcia would be participating in a citywide weeklong series of training sessions.

Everyone was excited about this trip, everyone that was but Reid. Since the trip was first announced, the rest of the team had been discussing what they were most looking forward to about the trip. Garcia wanted to see at least one famous actor. Rossi thought that would happen if they spent an evening on Rodeo Dr where there was an upscale leather store he wanted to check out. Morgan wanted to visit a Chicago themed restaurant in Burbank. Prentiss said she would be happy just spending five days in the LA sun. Seaver, who vastly preferred chlorinated pool water to the beach and salty ocean water, was slightly disappointed their hotel didn't have an outdoor swimming pool. The team had been contacting every friend of a friend on Facebook in an attempt to wrangle an invitation to someone's backyard to no avail. Seaver had eventually said that a relaxing swim in the hotel's indoor pool and the opportunity to get to know her teammates better would be more than satisfactory. Hotch just wanted the training sessions to go smoothly. Although he did admit a souvenir for Jack might be nice too.

Reid was disinterested and noncommittal. When occasionally pressed he would make a vague statement such as "let's wait until we get there" or "we'll see what happens." Everyone hoped that his attitude would change when they got on the plane. It didn't; he was withdrawn for most of the flight. Everyone feared he was having another headache. He had asked to be dropped off at the hotel. Hotch had gone in with him to check the team in. The other members of the team waited in the parking garage. Garcia and Morgan were in one Suburban while Seaver, Prentiss, and Rossi were in the other.

They were sitting with the windows between them rolled down discussing Reid's strange behavior when they saw Hotch exit from the elevator. He quickly walked over to the team and got into the driver's seat of the Suburban Rossi, Prentiss, and Seaver were in.

"Morgan, how do we get to this restaurant you've been talking about" Hotch asked as he put on his seatbelt.

"It's in Burbank. If we go back to the freeway and head north" Morgan began

"Freeway, how far away is this place?" Garcia interrupted in a raised voice

"Hopefully about half an hour, baby girl maybe forty-five minutes if there's traffic." Morgan replied wondering what Garcia's problem was.

"Half an hour! Forty-five minutes! I need to go to the ladies' room." Garcia shrieked as she undid her seatbelt.

"Baby girl, you went 4 times on the plane." Morgan said exasperated as she opened the car door and grabbed an oversized purse which looked more like a small suitcase than a purse.

"Exactly it's been one hour and forty-six minutes. If I don't get to a bathroom in the next fourteen minutes, well I can't be responsible." She informed him incredulously.

"How much coffee did you drink this morning?" Morgan asked as she got out of the car and put the straps to her oversized purse on her shoulder.

"My bladder is not the problem." She sneered through her clenched jaw as her face turned pink before closing the car door and walking toward the elevator. Prentiss who had been struggled not to laugh began to giggle.

Morgan turned to her and asked "What is so funny? If it's not her bladder then she and Reid could be getting stomach flu. Laugh all you want but I don't want to spend a nice warm spring week in LA flat on my back with stomach flu." Seaver, Hotch, and Rossi all chuckled.

"Morgan, believe me what Garcia's got is not contagious and I can guarantee you and Reid will never have." Prentiss deadpanned having composed herself.

"Morgan, you do have a mother and two sisters, right?" Rossi asked still smirking

Morgan sat for several seconds before he finally realized what the team was trying to tell him, then quietly said with a grimace on his face "Oh, that." The teammates all laughed.

Several minutes later as the five sat quietly waiting for Garcia, Morgan suddenly whispered. "Hotch, look over there heading for the elevator is that Lila Archer?"

"It's a little hard to tell from this angle but the height, weight, and hair are all certainly similar." Hotch replied in a tone that sounded far more like a mother trying to placate a teenage daughter than a fully focused crime fighter.

"I'm calling Mama." He said his previous embarrassment quickly forgotten as he frantically speed dialed Garcia.

"What do you want? I'm just leaving the ladies room. I'll be back in two shakes. Not that you deserve to know that." Garcia said having paused just outside the bathroom door to answer her cell phone.

"Stay away from the elevators. Lila Archer is on her way up. I'm sorry if I was insensitive. Don't let Reid see you." Morgan said quickly his voice rising.

Garcia nervously stood still just inside the alcove where the doorways to the men's and ladies' rooms were located relieved that she would be able to see all the elevators from her vantage point. "Oh my god, it's Reid. At least, I think it is Reid." She whispered

"You don't know if it's Reid?" Morgan asked with an extremely confused expression on his face as he whipped his head around and looked at his colleagues in the other car"

"Oh my God. It's her. Oh my God. It's them. Oh my God. OH MY GOD." She whispered

"What?" Morgan asked

"Derek shut up! I don't want them to hear me. I'm not good at this covert stuff like you are. Give me a minute." Garcia whispered. After what seemed like an eternity but was really less than a minute. Garcia said with a shake in her voice. "Forget Italian beef and Chicago deep dish pizza. We must stay here. This is huge. I mean meltdown, code red, defcon1, HUGE in a very good giggles and puppies way. I'm coming down to get you. I can't do this alone. I need to process.

Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, and Seaver, their curiosity more than peaked exited their vehicles and headed toward the garage elevator. They arrived at the elevator just as the door opened to reveal a trembling Garcia.

"Baby girl, I've never seen you like this. This is going to be so good. I can tell. Just take deep breathes. Try to calm down and start at the beginning." Morgan said as he entered the elevator followed by the others.

"Lobby?" Seaver questioned. Garcia nodded in reply and Seaver pushed the button marked L.

"Yea there's a cute Key West themed restaurant in the lobby. They went in there." Garcia offered

"Detective Kim mentioned it was quite good and has become something of a hot spot for the downtown working crowd. They have a jukebox with lots of music from the 1970's and 1980's plus karaoke twice a week." Hotch interjected.

"Start at the beginning." Morgan repeated glaring at Hotch as the elevator stopped and opened at the Lobby.

"Ok this is good. I can visualize. I was around the corner here." Garcia said stepping away briefly around a tall potted palm tree to show them where she had been standing earlier.

"Ok then you saw Reid?" Morgan asked so quickly the words almost ran together.

"Don't rush her." Rossi ordered

"Yes he came down that elevator." She said as she pointed several feet across the hallway to an elevator opposite the one they had just been on.

"But you weren't certain it was Reid?" Prentiss asked receiving a glare from Morgan

"Well I knew it was Reid. But he looked so different." Garcia explained

"Different how?" Seaver asked.

"People please." Morgan begged

"No no my hot molten chocolate, the questions and prompting are helping me collect my thoughts." She said giving him a reassuring pat on his lower arm. "Ok so he came out of the elevator. No sweater, no tie and he had changed shirts. He was wearing a navy shirt. The shirt tails were out. I couldn't tell if he still had his gun or not. Um the sleeves were rolled up almost to his elbows and um be still my heart he had the thing unbuttoned to here." She said resting her fingers over Morgan's breast bone.

"So wonder boy thinks he's getting lucky tonight?" Morgan said with a proud smile on his face.

"He doesn't think let me tell you he knows. So he was standing here maybe five seconds when the elevator door from the garage opened up and out she walks. I knew she was a pretty girl but my God she looked stunning. Talk about dressed to kill. Her clothes hugged all her curves just right, her make-up was perfect, eyes and cheeks were very subtle, her lips were bright red, her nails were freshly manicured and painted a darker red than her lips almost a burgundy but not quite, her hair was curled and when they saw each other they both beamed." Garcia said dreamily

"Time out for the new kid, please. Are we sure the gal is Lila Archer? How do you know they know each other?" Seaver asked confused

"We had a case about five years ago. Lila was being stalked." Hotch explained

"There was a spark between her and Reid. I saw some of it. It was very cute, sweet but I never thought there would be anything more to it." Morgan said

"So then what happened?" Rossi asked

"They kissed. It was the most beautiful kiss. I want someone to kiss me like that. It wasn't tentative. Those two have obviously been kissing each other a lot in the last five years. It wasn't sloppy or rough. It was, it was like home. He put his hands on her hips." Garcia explained

"He put his hands on her hips. Well, well, our boy is quite the confident man with Lila Archer." Prentiss said blushing slightly

"They started there but then they slide across to her lower back although they were very low on her back so his fingertips were more resting on the upper part of her bottom. It all happened so fast and then he sort of squeezed her against him." Garcia said

"Squeezed her against him, you don't mean like grinding?" Morgan asked certain that he had misheard, misunderstood or both.

"Morgan if it was anyone other than Reid, you would understand what Garcia was saying." Hotch said

"Morgan when the adult male becomes aroused." Prentiss began before Morgan winced and held up his hand to stop her.

"So what did she do when he did that?" Morgan asked nervously.

"Well they were still kissing. I mean we are talking about a few seconds here. But when the kiss ended she giggled a little as she took her left hand and oh my God." Garcia said before pausing.

"What baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Ok you have to understand. This all happened very quickly so I didn't really register everything at first. She took her left hand and wiped her lipstick off his lips. When I saw her do that, I quickly looked back at his left hand which was back on her hip. I thought I had seen something but it was so much and so fast that at first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. But then I realized." Garcia explained her brow furrowing.

"Garcia?" Morgan said

"They're married." Garcia said she eyes widening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes – 1) Forgot to mention to please include any suggestions for what you would like to see in your reviews. I can't promise I will include everything since I have a pretty good idea where this is going but I will try.**

**2) Also the names of the songs will be at the end of the chapter.**

"Married?" Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss asked in unison.

"Yea they were wearing matching wedding bands." Garcia said as she started walking in the direction of the restaurant.

"Just because they're wearing matching wedding bands doesn't mean they're married." Morgan said stunned.

"I'd say the probability is pretty high." Prentiss replied curtly.

"Morgan does have a point. We need to know exactly what we're dealing with here." Hotch said.

"Are then any computers in the lobby?" Seaver asked trying to be helpful.

"We don't need a lobby computer. I've got my baby." Garcia said proudly as she lifted her laptop out of her oversized bag and sat down on a large upholstered chair in a seating area just outside the entrance to the restaurant.

"What if they see us?' Morgan asked still reeling.

"I'm sure they're oblivious." Garcia stated as she began quickly typing on the keyboard.

"If they weren't before, they are now." Rossi said as they group heard a song coming from the restaurant.

"Tom Jones?" Hotch asked facing Rossi.

"Engelbert Humperdinck. My first wife was a huge fan. The only good memories I have of that marriage were how, um shall we say, receptive his music made her." Rossi said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye as his cheeks pinked slightly.

"I've got it" Garcia exclaimed triumphantly. "Spencer William Reid and Lila Jane Archer were married on June 2, 2007 at, oh how sweet, the Bennington Sanitarium, Las Vegas, Clark County, Nevada."

"So the kid is really married." Morgan said as Garcia began to put her laptop back in her purse.

"What do you want to do, Hotch?" Rossi asked.

"They're in a public restaurant of a hotel where we are all staying. We're hungry. We're going to go in there and have dinner. We're not going to cause a scene or crash their alone time but we're also not going to pretend we don't know what we know." Hotch said.

"Oh what a cute song, I like her style." Garcia squealed as a new song began to play on the restaurant's jukebox. She stood and the group walked to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Carly Simon or Lila?" Prentiss asked as the group waited for the hostess to seat them.

"Both actually" Garcia replied as the hostess walked over to the group.

"I believe our colleague and his wife are here. She looks a lot like Lila Archer and he is tall, skinny, wearing a navy shirt. We'd like to be seated near them, please. There are six of us." Hotch said to the hostess.

"Carly Simon? Isn't this Olivia Newton-John?" Morgan asked Garcia as the group began walking to their table.

"No Olivia Newton-John sang the theme to Grease; this is the theme to The Spy Who Loved Me. You need to focus, sweet thing." Garcia said as they arrived at their table.

"They were seated over there." The hostess said pointing to a booth near the jukebox box. "Most of our tables and booths are for four. As you can see these large tables can actually seat six to eight. I'll leave the two extra chairs in case they decide to join you.

"This is wonderful. Thank you." Hotch said as the group began to sit down and the hostess left them.

The table was a large circular table, very similar in size to their conference room table back at Quantico. The table overlooked the dance floor. The jukebox box was at the far end of the dance floor. The restaurant was nearly empty and only two people, Reid and Lila, were on the dance floor. Reid held Lila tightly in his arms with his back to them. Lila also had a tight hold on him. Her right hand was draped across his upper back and her left hand was around his waist. Her rings sparkled as they swayed to the music. Her cheek was resting against his shoulder and her eyes were closed.

The group decided to leave the two chairs closest to the dance floor empty. Garcia and Morgan sat side by side facing the dance floor with Prentiss and Seaver closest to Garcia and Hotch and Rossi closest to Morgan.

"Wow seeing it really is incredible. He certainly isn't the same shy kid who nervously confessed he'd kissed her in the pool." Morgan said wistfully with a hint of pride evident in his voice as the waitress walked to their table.

"Hi I'm Kristy and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with a drink?" The waitress asked as she stood before them.

"We'll take three pitchers of beer and two pitchers of water." Hotch said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"We all need to remember that's it's been less than 10 minutes for us but it's been five years for them." Hotch stated.

"He been compartmentalizing." Rossi interjected.

"This has been going on the whole time Rossi and I have known him." Prentiss said surprise filling her voice.

"There have been signs." Rossi stated.

"Like what?" Morgan asked.

"Two or three nights a month he comes in looking like he hasn't slept. It's always the same week and it's always when we're home. He'll be fine for three to four weeks and then it happens again." Rossi explained.

"He said he has trouble sleeping." Morgan said.

"Yea I'm sure he does. Don't you have trouble sleep when you have a sexy young thing in bed with you?" Rossi asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know shortly after the stalking. I read she had renegotiated her contract to have one week off every month." Garcia said.

"So they've been playing house." Prentiss interjected as their server Kristy returned with their beverages. She placed the pitchers on the table and quickly left after noticing that the group was deep in conversation and no one had looked at their menu yet.

"See that's exactly the kind of attitude." Rossi replied wagging his finger at Prentiss "Morgan you said there was a spark and they kissed in the pool, what was the team's reaction when they found out there was an attraction?" Rossi asked turning to face Morgan.

"Dave, go a little easy. Granted I spent most of my time at the police department during the case but this is the first I heard about them kissing." Hotch interjected before taking a gulp of beer which he had just finished pouring for himself.

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything I'm just trying to make a point. We treat Reid like a kid hell we call him kid and boy wonder. He is nearly 30 years old. We know he has trust issues. Morgan and I saw that up close in Vegas. If he felt awkward sharing his feelings for Lila, I think that would be reason enough for him to compartmentalize." Rossi reasoned.

"I'll admit I teased him a little bit but I told him I was playing. He said he thought her feelings were only transference. I told him he was her hero because he took down an armed subject without firing a shot and saved her life. I did caution him that what we do for a living takes up all our time and a relationship is hard enough even in the same city." Morgan said.

"Obviously he called her." Prentiss said.

"Actually I suspect she called him." Rossi said as the song ended.

From the jukebox the voice of a little girl could be heard saying "Dad I met a man in Rome and he's wonderful and brilliant and we're getting married.

Seaver squealed and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand as she blushed in embarrassment. The whole team looked at her. The men scowled and the women smiled as she uncovered her mouth and sheepishly confessed "I love that movie."

"Yea, the song is cute too. It's up tempo so they may snap out of their own little world and see us sitting here." Prentiss said.

"Today I met the boy I'm going to marry, Father of the Bride, Diane Keaton, Steve Martin, Kimberly Williams-Paisley, Martin Short." Garcia said to the men who were all looking very confused.

As the tempo changed Reid and Lila relaxed their hold on each other from their hug and sway posture for the slow dancing to a more traditional dance hold. His right arm was around her waist her left hand was on his shoulder their other hands were clasped, as they continued to have eyes only for each other.

The team chatted less as they began to look at their menus while all stole occasional glances at the young couple.

Still facing away from the team, Reid turned Lila 180 degrees so her back pressed against his front. Their hips swayed in sync with each other and the music.

Morgan said "those two have got some serious hip action going there." The comment was met with glares from Hotch and Rossi. Even Garcia put her finger over her lips and gave him a stern look.

"It seems strange he is the only member of the team that is currently married." Prentiss offered sensing everyone's nervousness and anticipation.

"Well he knows about our failed marriages" Hotch said wistfully.

"Perhaps that is another reason they have kept their marriage secret and she has continued to work and live here. We travel so much that asking her to give up her career and move to Virginia could have doomed them if she wasn't ready to take on the sacrifices of our lifestyle fulltime." Rossi reasoned.

During the brief instrumental interlude about two thirds of the way through the song, the couple did a cross body turn so that Reid was now facing the team. He kept his eyes on Lila.

Seconds before the song ended, Reid turned Lila 180 degrees so she was in his arms also facing the team. He began kissing her neck. She bent her head slightly to the side to give him better access. As the music ended she opened her eyes, looked directly at the team and began to giggle. He then lifted his head, saw six very familiar sets of eyes staring back at him, winked at Morgan, and gave the team a broad Cheshire cat smile.

**Author's Note: The songs I picture them dance to were After the Lovin'- Engelbert Humperdinck, Nobody Does It Better – Carly Simon, and Today I met the Boy I'm Going to Marry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this. I am continuing to work on it but life is crazy so I probably will only update once a week.**

Reid and Lila began to laugh harder as they saw the shock on the faces of all six of his teammates. Reid gave his wife a loving tap on her bottom as the pair walked toward his team while composing themselves. Reid stopped several feet from the table, letting her continue alone, content to watch proudly as she worked her magic greeting each member of the team.

"Agent Rossi, it's an honor to meet you, I've read all your books" Lila said as she extended her right hand toward him.

"Thank you, do you prefer to be called Miss Archer or Mrs. Reid?" Rossi asked shaking her hand.

"Oh my gosh! It's Lila, I hope you all will feel comfortable calling me Lila. But to answer your question legally it is still Archer although I plan to change it to Reid in the very near future. In my heart, of course, it is Reid. Agent Hotchner, it is so good to see you again under more pleasant circumstances." She said as she extended her hand to Hotch.

"Aaron please, I insist you call us all by our first names." Hotch offered shaking her hand.

Lila turned and moved past the two empty chairs to stand in front of Agent Seaver. "Ashley, it's nice to meet you." Lila said.

"I was sorry to hear about your show being cancelled." Seaver said replied.

"Don't be sorry we had a great run. Honestly spending seven years in a supporting role of a beach volleyball series was not what I envisioned when I was at Julliard. Living out here has certainly been an interesting experience. Obviously the high point was meeting Spence. But I'm so ready, we're so ready for the next chapter in my life, our life together to begin." Lila explained with a laugh. Lila turned to Prentiss and said "Emily it's nice to meet you."

"You've read all of Rossi books? Reid has them memorized. You should have just asked him to summarize them." Emily said smiling.

"Well David has written quite a collection and they can get a bit repetitive. I mean one type four assassin was more than enough for me. But I wanted to learn as much as I could about what you do. Spence doesn't go into a lot of details about the cases. Besides I've spent a lot of time on airplanes between here and DC in the last nearly five years so they helped break the monotony." Lila explained.

Moving toward Garcia, Lila reached out her arms, gave Garcia a hug and said "It is so wonderful to finally meet you, without your help I shudder to think what Maggie might have done to me and Spence. I can't ever thank you enough."

"Oh sweetie no thanks are needed it comes with the territory hanging with my hunks and honeys of awesomeness. Now let me see those oh so sparkly rings you're sporting." Garcia said with giggle.

As Lila proudly showed Garcia her rings, Morgan said to Reid "You two don't seem very surprised to see us here.

"Garcia had to go to the bathroom" Reid said with an uncharacteristically cocky confidence.

"You knew?" Morgan asked stunned.

"Of course I knew. I am a profiler and a married man besides Garcia is very regular." Reid replied casually.

"Oh my I didn't see that one coming." Garcia blushed.

"Sorry" the young couple said to Garcia in unison before Lila turned to face Morgan.

"You'll love Taste Chicago. We should all go there one night this week. It is right near the studio. I ate there all the time. It's a great place. I love it, but there is always a crowd. I didn't want you to drive from the airport, have Spence put on his wedding ring a block from the restaurant, have me waiting for all of you and then try to explain everything in a crowded noisy restaurant especially if there were people I knew or fans who wanted autographs. I hope you'll forgive us for hijacking the evening" Lila offered sweetly facing Morgan.

"Reid, you must be doing something right cause this pretty lady is even more stunning than I remember." Morgan said before giving Lila a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Oh he does everything, right." Lila offered blushing before she walked to the empty chair beside Seaver and sat down. Reid pushed the chair in for her as she said "Spence could you go thank and tip the hostess and Kristy for going along with our little surprise."

"What's that all about?" Rossi asked as he and the others took their seats.

"Oh we told the girls some friends would probably be meeting us and just go along with whatever they said and wanted even if it seemed a bit strange. We told them that you are all FBI agents and we were playing an inside joke on all of you but that they were completely safe. They thought we were a bit weird but they were also intrigued. It was amusing." Lila explained with a smile and a laugh as Reid returned and sat down between Lila and Rossi.

"So what looks good?" Reid asked after opening his menu.

"They have oysters. You should probably get them. You know what they say about oysters, Lover" Morgan teased.

"Oysters especially wild are an excellent source of several minerals, including iron, zinc and selenium, which are often low in the modern diet. Zinc aids in the production of testosterone which is necessary for a healthy libido. However my libido is fine, so I'll pass but I appreciate your concern." Reid informed Morgan as every member of the team blushed.

"Morgan since you're enjoying this so much, I'm putting you in the room next to them." Hotch said looking at Morgan and pointing at Reid and Lila. Morgan winced in reply knowing there was no use arguing.

"Babe?" Reid asked softly and lovely tilting his head toward Lila.

"'I'm torn between the grilled shrimp entree and the crab cake entree." Lila said with a touch of sadness as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked into her husband's eyes.

Reid laughed at his wife's performance knowing that his teammates would pick up on the subtleties of their exchange before he said "Of course we can get one of each and share." Rossi and Hotch exchanged glances the deeper intimacy of the moment understood by both men.

Seeing that most of the team had closed their menus, their server Kristy returned with a basket of rolls which she placed on the table. She then took their orders while Morgan and Reid poured more beer for the team. After she left Lila nervously asked "so where should we start?"

"I'm totally clueless so if you would start at the beginning for the new kid that would be helpful." Seaver said boldly.

"Hotch and Garcia were on the team then, of course, but Morgan was the only one here who spent time with us so yea that makes sense." Reid said agreeably before him picked-up his beer, crossed his legs and draped his free hand casually around the back of his wife's chair. "Gideon and I were here doing training for Detective Kim. I, of course, knew Jason was a big contemporary art enthusiast. My high school classmate Parker owns a gallery that was having an opening so I thought going to it might be a nice way to spend the evening." He explained.

"Fine Gideon liked contemporary art but I was not impressed by Parker. I know high school was weird for you being twelve when you graduated. I'm surprised you actually looked up a classmate." Morgan said flatly.

"Morgan of course you weren't impressed. We thought he was the unsub. Parker is a nice enough guy and definitely ok as classmates went. He owed me. He never would have passed Geometry if I hadn't tutored him." Reid explained.

"So you thought Reid's classmate was the unsub?" Prentiss asked looking at Morgan.

"Yea Gideon, Greenaway, and I went to the gallery and questioned the guy. He was a little evasive." Morgan explained scowling slightly at the memory.

"Well Parker's never been the quickest on the uptake. Teaching him the Pythagorean theorem was worse than me learning how to shoot." Reid said rolling his eyes which elicited a giggle from his wife. His teammates in turn gave the young couple bewildered stares.

"There's another opening at his gallery on Tuesday evening. You should all come with us." Lila offered as her giggling subsided.

"Does he know?" Garcia asked intrigued.

"Oh God no, you have no idea. The people out here are like vultures. No one knows. Well Mary Hart knows there is a MAN but no specifics. She's coming to the gallery to meet Spence." Lila said raising her voice slightly in surprise and making quotation marks in the air for emphasis.

"I've always liked Mary Hart." Rossi offered dreamily.

"Well at least she's age appropriate for you, Dave." Hotch teased prompting an expression of mock hurt to cross Rossi's face.

"So anyway we said hello to Parker. He said I hadn't changed. I asked Jason if I still looked 12." Reid offered trying to move along the story.

"What did he say?" Morgan asked his voice filled with amusement.

"14 and then as if on cue this gorgeous glowing angel floated into the gallery. Her enchanting smile made me stammer even more than usual as I choked out my name while Parker and Pinky could barely contain their laughter. All the while Lila looked at me like I was uttering the most profound love sonnet ever written." Reid offered dreamily.

"Who's Pinky?" Seaver asked listening intently.

"Oh my God, she's a friend of mine. She's very off the wall even for an artist. She'll be there Tuesday too. She completely freaked Gideon out." Lila explained giggling again.

"We'll get to that. So Lila walks in. I walk over to her. Parker introduces Lila to me. I squeak out my name." Reid said.

"And I was gone head over heels in love gone." Lila declared.

"Did I miss something, again?" Morgan said looking at Garcia his voice filled with confusion, as the others stared intently at Lila awaiting an explanation.

"He said he was a doctor and I was floored. He was so shy, so tentative, so gentle, so respectful not an arrogant prick like three quarters of the men out here. Plus look at him tall, young, thick curly brown hair, and cheekbones like a model." Lila explained as she reached over and caressed the hair at the nape of her husband's neck causing him to blush.

"You got all that from Hi I'm Dr Spencer Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Well it was more like Hi III'mmm..DDDr…Sssppenncccer…RRRRRRied yyyoouuu uuuummm I'm Spencer yyou ddon't hhave to call me DDrr all the while his face was turning more and more crimson." Lila said imitating Reid.

"She is good, she is very good." Rossi said more to himself than to anyone else clearly impressed by the young woman's perceptiveness.

"Pinky honed in on Gideon like a heat seeking missile and took him to look at one of her paintings. Spence told me that the two of them were in LA running a training service about profiling with the LAPD. He said he was with the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI. He explained you all psychoanalyze crime scenes to get a better understanding of the criminal who might have committed the crime. I was so impressed. I asked him if he was psychoanalyzing me." Lila offered.

"She was flirting but I didn't realize it. I'd never had anyone flirt with me before well I guess flirt at me would be more accurate. She didn't roll her eyes and walk away when I told her I wasn't psychoanalyzing her. She just said she was kidding." Reid explained leading to another round of bewildered stares from his teammates.

"Did you ask for her phone number?" Morgan asked.

"No we were looking at a painting, what was it?"Reid asked again looking at his wife.

"Um If I remember correctly it was the back of a bleacher on a high school football field. I was more interested in you." Lila offered.

"Yea, you started flirting again. You asked 'does it make you feel anything?' We'd been talking for 10, 15 minutes tops and Gideon comes charging out like a cat with his tail on fire. He said 'Reid, we're leaving NOW'" Reid explained.

"Why was Gideon so freaked out?" Prentiss asked.

"Pinky propositioned him" Reid explained flatly.

"What's wrong with that?" Morgan asked before following Hotch and Rossi's lead and taking a large gulp of beer.

"Pinky's a lesbian." Lila said flatly causing beer to fly out of the mouths of all three men simultaneously and land in the center of the table as they all began choking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note – This chapter is the retelling of Somebody's Watching from the team's POV. I felt retelling the story was very important. I hope you like it but even if you don't please keep reading. I promise there will be a lot of new story in coming chapters.**

The conversation resumed several minutes later after Kristy, the hostess, and a busboy helped clean up the mess Morgan, Rossi and Hotch made when their beer went flying. The table was wiped twice, first with wet rags and then with dry rags. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch all were given clean, dry beer mugs, napkins and utensils. Two pitchers which were also sprayed were taken away and replaced. A new basket of rolls was delivered to the table to replace the old basket which had taken a direct hit from Morgan.

While the table was being reset the three men were recovering their composure. Rossi was grateful for the water on the table. He had used a little poured on a napkin to get the sticky beer out of his beard. Morgan had taken the longest to return to equilibrium. He was convinced he needed the Heimlich maneuver and told everyone so between coughs. Garcia had reassured him that since he could talk he did not need the Heimlich maneuver.

Once the table was dry and the men had recovered, Kristy arrived with their entrees. With a smile, she made sure to leave several extra napkins in the middle of the table. As his teammates began to eat, Reid reluctantly removed his arm from the back of Lila's chair.

"Ok so the next day we got the case, right?" Morgan asked clearing this throat again and eagerly returning to the topic of Reid and Lila.

"Yea we had the profiling conference wrap-up session early the next morning. We were just leaving LAPD headquarters with Detective Kim when he got the call about the murders of Natalie Ryan and her fiancé, Jeremy Collins. Detective Kim asked if we would take a quick look and of course Gideon immediately agreed. While we were at the crime scene, Kim mentioned there had been a couple other cases in the preceding few months where the victims were shot in the head with the same caliber gun." Reid explained as Lila placed one of his two crab cakes on her plate and then placed five of her ten shrimp on his plate.

"Gideon called me and said Detective Kim had requested our assistance. At that point we thought it could have been the mafia. We weren't sure if it was a serial killer or a related series of killings." Hotch interjected as Lila and Reid also began to eat.

"We flew out that afternoon." Morgan added before taking a dinner roll and passing the basket to Garcia.

"We had arrived and were discussing the case with Detective Kim when Lila's manager Michael Ryer arrived and said his client who was in the next room had received a threatening note. The note was written on a tabloid next to a picture of Natalie Ryan with the caption 'Natalie's life cut short' and said 'you owe me'" Hotch continued.

"Reid and I went over there. I walked into the room and she was oblivious. Romeo here leaned against the door frame said her name and her face lit up. It was like watching cupid shooting arrows". Morgan explained.

"Well I was really happy to see him. I was going to get to spend more time with him. Hopefully he'd give me his phone number so I wouldn't need to call Parker for it. I was afraid but after the impression he'd made on me the previous evening I felt safe in his hands." Lila said.

"So you had already decided to pursue a relationship with him?" Garcia asked.

"Absolutely, some girls like athletes, some girls like musicians, but I'd always been attracted to intelligence. I'd never met a man with so much substance. I definitely wanted to get to know him better." Lila said causing her husband to blush.

"Morgan and Reid brought Lila over to talk to all of us. It quickly became apparent all of the victims were connected to her." Hotch said.

"I was crushed when I realized four people had been murdered and I was most likely the link. I was so upset I had to leave. Spencer came running after me. I asked him what was happening and he explained that given the type of stalker we were dealing with the stalker would probably either kill himself or kill me." Lila explained.

"Oh my god, Reid you didn't actually say that to her did you?" Garcia shrieked.

"I did but I apologized for being insensitive the next day." Reid explained.

"I found his honesty really wonderful though. Yes I was upset. I cried most of the night. But there was something so admirable about his candor. Trust has always been very important to me. It was something we realized we had in common when our relationship began to grow" Lila said quickly coming to his husband's defense.

"The next day you got another threatening note. Detective Kim, Gideon, Morgan and Reid went over to your studio". Hotch continued.

"Gideon wanted to take you to a safe house but you were adamant that you didn't want the whole show to shut down. I was incredibly impressed with your bravery." Morgan said soberly.

"I think what may have appeared to be courage on my part was actual denial. I, of course, still felt horrible for the victims and their families. But with the LAPD and the BAU protecting me, I felt untouchable. It seems so naïve and stupid now". Lila said sadly shaking her head at the unhappy memory.

"After Lila went back to the set, Gideon decided to go check on Lila's manager, Michael Ryer. Morgan and I stayed at the studio with Lila". Reid added.

"That's when things started to heat up in more ways than one. Romeo walked over to her sipping from his bottle of coke just as cool as can be. Her eyes lit up, she inched closer to him, took the coke out of his hand and took a sip." Morgan said with a huge grin on his face.

"Talk about have a coke and a smile" Garcia squealed.

"Did you know that Coca-cola began using that slogan in 1979? Joe Greene, who was a defensive tackle with the Pittsburgh Steelers, was featured in a television commercial that used the slogan. The commercial was listed as one of the top ten commercials of all time by TV guide magazine." Reid offered.

"Reid, stop trying to deflect the story and let Morgan continue." Prentiss interjected.

"Right so she took a sip of his coke, then said something like 'you don't mind sharing with me do you?'Next, as if his hormones weren't in overdrive already, she took off her robe revealing a string bikini. She walked onto the beach set. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he is checking out her ass and wanting a piece of what he is seeing. I thought he was going to start drooling right then and there." Morgan explained

"Meanwhile, Gideon, Greenaway, and I arrived at Michael Ryer's office and discovered he was dead. Shot once in the head." Hotch said flatly

"Gideon called and told me to take Lila home but not tell her about Michael. She and I went back to her house alone. I tried to go over some security procedures but you weren't very attentive" Reid said scowling slightly

"Oh you definitely had my attention. I was just wishing the subject matter was more intimate." Lila said with a laugh.

"Shortly after they left Elle called with a possible lead, a photographer named Joe Martinez. Detective Kim and I headed over to his studio. He wasn't there but he had a shooting schedule for Lila's show. There were pictures of Reid and Lila at the gallery opening. Kim and I were concerned Reid could be a target." Morgan explained.

"You called me and told me what you had found. You said you and Kim were on your way to Lila's house." Reid added.

"I had just hung up the phone when the unsub shot Kim in the shoulder." Morgan said.

"That's when Lila decided to go for a swim." Reid explained.

"I offered him a suit and he refused. He said I needed to get out of the pool. So I did the only thing I could. While he was trying to help me out, such a gentleman, I pulled him in fully clothed, gun and all." Lila said giving Reid a big smile as he lovely patted her thigh.

"She was laughing and my gun was wet." Reid said his voice filled with exasperation.

"Well there is a first time for everything." Rossi teased.

"Talk about a double entendre. Reid, you naughty boy" Prentiss shrieked.

"Oh my God, I've never thought about it THAT way." Reid said blushing.

"We know that about you Spence honey, but at least I got you on the right topic." Lila said as she patted her husband on his hand.

"Within 20 seconds she was all over me." Reid added.

"You said you kissed her?" Morgan asked intrigued.

"Well yea I did after she pulled on my tie, kissed me, ran her hands through my hair, asked me if I liked her and told me she liked me. I told her it was completely inappropriate, I reminded her I was a Federal Agent, and I told her about transference. But she was impossible to resist. That's when I decided I had to tell her Michael was dead" Reid explained sounding more like he was reading a grocery store list than recalling a romantic interlude.

"She's throwing herself at you and that's when you decided to tell her that her manager is dead. I'm sure that ruined the mood. Reid, what were you thinking?" Garcia asked rolling her eyes.

"It did I was devastated. I went ballistic. I climbed out of the pool, told him not to touch me, and went inside crying. After the initial shock wore off, I realized my anger wasn't about him. It was about the situation" Lila said sadly.

"But it would have been unforgiveable for me to continue making out with her given what I knew." Reid replied flatly.

"Elle and I got to Lila's house just after they got out of the pool. I found Joe Martinez in the bushes taking pictures of them. Reid was on the terrace trying to dry his gun looking like a little drowned rat. Elle destroyed the film and gave it to Reid. We turned Martinez over to the LAPD but I could tell from his reaction he wasn't the unsub." Morgan explained.

"Then Gideon arrived. He confirmed that I hadn't told her about Michael at the studio because I was following his orders. I had spent quite a bit of time staring at her photographic collage. I thought it had imagines of her. I knew Morgan and Greenaway were in the yard. I called them in so we could take it apart." Reid said.

"When we got it apart, we realized Reid was right. It showed her whole life story since college. She said Parker had given it to her. So Greenaway, Gideon and I went over to his gallery. He said the collage was from Maggie Lowe by she didn't want Lila to know it was from her so he had said it was from him. Morgan added.

"Gideon called and said Maggie was the unsub." Reid explained.

"I thought you were wrong. Maggie had been a friend since college. But then she called acting all weird." Lila added.

"You had me trace the call. She was calling from inside the house." Garcia said.

"I had given her keys. I was so scared. I felt so betrayed. Spence was so brave. He drew his gun." Lila said.

"I just wanted to hold you and comforted you." Reid said.

"She was hiding in my bedroom closet." Lila explained.

"I had to put my gun down. She had her gun pointed at Lila. Maggie said she loved Lila and I told her Lila loved me now. Lila and I also told her we kissed in the pool. She grabbed Lila and started turning her. Maggie had her back to me and in that instant I grabbed her, continued turning her until she lost her balance and I could grab the gun away from her." Reid explained.

"You were so compassionate with her." Lila said lovingly.

"And the next morning there was the famous lingering good-bye." Morgan said smiling.

"It looks like we should all order some dessert first." Reid said looking at the group's empty plates.

"If no one wants this roll, I'm taking it." Morgan said eyeing the last dinner roll in the basket.

"Is that your roll?" Reid asked scowling at his wife.

"You know how I feel about white bread but I would like some dessert." Lila replied with a very put upon sigh.

"Fine, I won't fight with you about it tonight but you know what the doctor said. Morgan, eat the roll" Reid said still obviously irritated.

"The doctor?" Prentiss asked

"Lila's BMI is a little low. So her new doctor in Virginia wants her a gain 10 lbs before we start trying." Reid explained

"Trying?" Morgan asked before putting his final gulp of the beer in his mouth.

"To get pregnant." Lila replied sweetly with a smile causing Morgan to once again begin choking


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note – The songs featured in Chapter 2 were Lila's picks. This chapter features Spencer's picks. I will post the titles at the end of the chapter. **

Luckily this time Morgan was able to regain his composure without spraying half the table. As he finished coughing, Reid leaned over to Lila and said "What looks good to you, Babe?"

"I won't mind sharing a slice of cheesecake but I know that's too much lactose for you. I'd love a cup of decaf coffee." Lila offered looking at Reid.

"Oh I'll share cheesecake with you, Lila. I'd like a decaf too." Seaver offered happily.

"I'm having chocolate cake and definitely coffee decaf." Morgan said.

"I'll share with you. We probably all want decaf. Since they serve beer by the pitcher, we can probably get a pot of decaf without a problem." Garcia offered.

"Sorry baby girl but one thing I won't share is my chocolate cake." Morgan replied.

"I'm sure Prentiss would be happy to share with you." Reid said as Garcia glared at Morgan.

"Oh my god Reid!" Prentiss shrieked as she glared at Reid.

"Prentiss being pre-menstrual is nothing to be embarrassed about. Did you know that there is a theory called the McClintock effect, also known as menstrual synchrony or the dormitory effect, which proposes that the menstrual cycles of women who live together tend to become synchronized over time? The effect has not been definitely established and studies investigating it have been controversial. In 2008, New York Times concluded that quote the jury is still out on menstrual synchrony unquote. I think I'll have apple pie and an espresso." Reid offered as everyone but Lila gave him bewildered stares.

"Won't the keep you up half the night?" Morgan asked smirking at Reid.

"That's the general idea." Reid replied causing Lila to blush.

"Hotch, Rossi are you getting any dessert?" Prentiss asked eager to change the subject.

"I'm going to have a slice of key lime pie."Rossi offered.

"And I'm going to get the banana flambé." Hotch added.

After the waitress finished clearing their entrée dishes and took their dessert orders, Reid said smiling "Now the famous lingering good-bye."

"I don't think there is a whole lot to say about that. We really both wanted to kiss good-bye but there were a dozen paparazzi taking pictures, Jason and Derek telling Spence it was time to leave and my publicist surrounding us." Lila explained.

"You've got to understand, we're talking Lingering with a capital L. I told Reid we had to go, Gideon took Reid we had to go, and Lila's publicist told her they had to go twice. Then there was the whole hand on the shoulder thing. He put his hand on her shoulder and then she nuzzled it with her cheek." Morgan said.

"What stands out the most about that good-bye for me was my publicist. She was all excited because she had booked an interview about the stalking for me. When I asked her why she did that she said it was going to be ok and that hair and make-up were coming in ten minutes. People had died and all she could think about was hair and make-up." Lila added.

"You're kidding even I know there is time and a place?" Garcia exclaimed.

"No I wish I was. In that moment I decided that when the show was cancelled. I would leave Hollywood." Lila explained.

"Speaking of which, could Lila fly home with us on Friday?" Reid asked looking at Hotch.

"Of course." Hotch replied.

"Ah so now the timing makes sense. You're going public about your marriage now because Lila is moving to Virginia fulltime." Rossi asked.

"Yes" Reid replied.

"I finished taping 10 days ago and have been getting myself organized to leave since then. That reminds me, we were hoping you would all come over to my house, our house tomorrow after your training sessions. I'd love to cook everyone dinner. I'm a bit bare bones at the house right now since my things are on their way to Virginia. I rented the place furnished though so we will still have the basics. Unfortunately tomorrow is the only day we can do it since I have a cleaning crew coming on Wednesday. Ashley, Spence told me an outdoor pool is on your wish list for this trip." Lila said.

"Don't feel you need to cook. We could pick up something on the way." Hotch offered more curious than he cared to admit to see 'THE pool'.

"Oh I love to cook. I find it very relaxing, creative, and nurturing." Lila explained.

"Well if no one has any objections" Hotch said looking at the others.

"Back to the scene of the crime," Morgan added happily.

"Great! Spence, honey, why don't you go pick three songs you want us to dance to while we're waiting for our desserts?" Lila said as she placed her hand lovingly on her husband's thigh.

"None of that voulez-vous coucher stuff." Morgan ordered as Reid stood.

"I promise no Lady Marmalade." Reid laughed before he turned and walked over to the jukebox.

"He got that reference. I'm impressed." Prentiss exclaimed.

Lila smiled proudly in reply before she excused herself and walked to the center of the dance floor to wait for her husband. Reid quickly picked three songs from the jukebox's selection and punched in the corresponding numbers. He then walked to the center of the dance floor to rejoin his wife. She smiled as the first song began. He caressed her cheek before taking her in his arms.

The team watched as the pair began to sway to time to the music. "This is such a lovely romantic song." Garcia enthused.

"It certainly describes her." Morgan added watching the young couple.

"Yea but she is more than just a pretty face and a nice body." Rossi said glancing at Reid and Lila.

"You're just saying that because she's read your books." Prentiss interjected curtly.

"I'm saying that because she seems good for Reid. He hasn't stammered or squeaked and I can't get over his body language. He is so relaxed, casual, and open." Rossi explained.

"I'm most surprised by the whole buttons and beer persona." Prentiss said.

"But we're off duty. This is just one night. I'm more concerned with how she'll do long term when they're not just 'playing house' as you put it." Hotch added.

"I think inviting us to her house and offering to cook dinner was a nice touch." Seaver offered

"Aaron, I know this is difficult for you seeing him happy." Rossi said sincerely looking at his colleague.

"No Dave you're wrong. I don't begrudge him happiness. I want everyone on my team to be happy. Yes, I miss Haley but I have Jack. Our lives are about duty and service not glamour and perks. I just hope she can adjust to living our life full-time." Hotch explained sternly.

"She isn't the only one who will need to adjust. He's grown so much just during my time on the team. We've given ourselves all the credit for teaching him to be a better agent and in becoming a better agent also maturing as a man. But how much of that credit does she deserve? How much of the Reid he has become is thanks her? How much is Reid the husband?" Rossi added thoughtfully.

Kristy brought a pot of coffee to the table. The team, beginning to tire from their journey, their beer consumption, and the emotions of the evening, was content to sit in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the song drinking their coffee and watching the young couple.

As the second song started Reid pointed the forefinger and middle finger of his right hand toward his eyes before pointed them at Morgan. The whole table laughed in response surprised again by Reid's knowledge of pop culture before Rossi said "Morgan, I hope for your sake this is the only Dr Hook song on that jukebox."

Hotch laughed understanding the reference and amused by Morgan's look of confusion.

"Little double entendre." Prentiss commented listening to the lyrics.

"Ah dessert," Morgan sighed as he saw their waitress approaching again.

Kristy served the apple pie, key lime pie, cheesecake and two orders of chocolate cake before pouring rum over Hotch's bananas and igniting them causing the whole table to oh and ah. Even Hotch smiled. After Kristy left Garcia and Seaver cut their respective desserts in half. Garcia gave half the chocolate cake to Prentiss as Seaver put half the cheesecake at Lila's place.

By then the first cords of the last song had begun. "Morgan, be glad you have a distraction." Rossi said trying not to laugh.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Listen to the lyric and watch the lovebirds if you dare." Rossi said laughter overtaking him.

"Are all their lyrics so suggestive?" Prentiss asked blushing.

"They had several songs about romantic relationships that did quite well on the charts." Hotch explained.

"Oh my," Garcia said taking a quick look at the young couple before averting her eyes and patting Morgan on his arm.

"He's kissing her neck while he's got a death grip her ass. He's got some major game going on there. I don't know whether to be proud or embarrassed." Morgan said.

"He hasn't seen her in two or three weeks. He obviously loves his wife. If someone had told us three hours ago that the evening was going to end with Reid and his wife in a passionate embrace on the dance floor, we would have thought they were insane." Rossi added curiously watching the couple.

"This has certainly puts an interesting twist on a week in the California sun." Prentiss said

"We can't forget the main reason we are here is for our training sessions. Clearly the week is important to him, to them and I don't want come off like some crotchety old man but we need him focused on the mission." Hotch reminded everyone.

As the last song ended, Reid and Lila left the dance floor hand in hand. Reid once again helped Lila with her chair before taking his own seat.

As the young couple began eating their desserts, Hotch said. "Reid, I'm speaking for the team when I say we are all incredibly happy for you but no staying up to greet the sun we've got an early morning tomorrow. Remember you're a Federal Agent and tomorrow morning I expect you to be ready at 6am to give the best training session you've ever given."

"Oh my god, not the Federal Agent thing again," Lila said in a voice filled with exasperation before Hotch gave her a stern look. She continued "I was trying to make a joke. I guess it wasn't very funny. I'm sorry. I promise you all I will always do my best to be an asset not a liability not just to Spence but to the team."

Lila couldn't help but notice that Morgan and the women all smiled broadly at her comments. "Darlin' No Harm, No Foul. Garcia has said far worst trust me." Morgan offered.

"Me! You give just as good as you get." Garcia replied.

Noticing that his teammates had finished their desserts and eager for some alone time with his wife, Reid said. "I'm sure everyone is tired. We have our room key so don't feel you need to wait for us."

"You're making pretty quick work of that apple pie, Reid. You'll probably be done by the time I've paid the check and given everyone else their room keys." Hotch said as he signaled for Kristy before he began passing out the keys.

"Yea but Reid's already brought his luggage in." Morgan offered.

"What about Lila's luggage?" Garcia asked prompting Reid to give his wife a look of concern.

"I only brought one suitcase today, although there are two more at the house." Lila offered.

"One suitcase, it's probably a trunk. Maybe you all better stay, I may need help." Reid said as he and Morgan shared a smile.

"We'll get a couple carts." Morgan offered with a twinkle in his eye.

"Good idea." Reid agreed.

"Spence, I'm going back to the house tomorrow how much do I need for overnight?" Lila asked with a naughty smile nudging her husband's arm playfully.

"Sexy lingerie doesn't take up a lot of space." Garcia offered.

Morgan brought his coffee cup to his lips then hesitated as Lila began to speak "Actually we sleep naked when we're together, we feel that's more natural and sensual."

**Eric Clapton – Wonderful Tonight, Dr Hook – When You're In Love With A Beautiful Woman, Dr Hook – A Little Bit More**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yes I plan to continue this once they return to VA. I also have at least a couple ideas for one-shots after this ends. **

Monday afternoon just before 4pm, the team in their two vehicles drove into the driveway of Lila's rental house at 6028 Pike St, North Hollywood, CA. Reid quickly exited his vehicle with the others following behind closely. As they walked to the front door, Garcia asked "When were you here last?"

"When we were here on the case. With the team's schedule it's always made more sense for me and Lila to spend time together in Virginia." Reid answered as he took his keys out of his pocket and began to insert one into the lock on the front door.

"If you haven't been here in five years then why do you have a house key?" Morgan asked.

"She's my wife." Reid said as he opened the door. As they entered the house, Lila came to greet them. She was barefoot and wearing Reid's navy shirt just as she had been that morning at 6am when they left her in the doorway of Reid's hotel room. Without hesitating the young couple wrapped their arms tightly around each other. She stood on her tiptoes as he bent down and they shared a brief but passionate kiss.

"Did you all have a good day? I thought we'd have dinner about 6pm so everyone could spend some time out by the pool first." Lila said still in Reid's arms looking over his shoulder at his teammates when their kiss ended.

"Oh good I have time to Skype, JJ." Garcia said as Lila and Reid broke contact and began walking with the group following them toward the living room which overlooked the pool.

"Not without me. I need to change." Morgan said quickly.

"Why don't all the guys change in our bedroom and the ladies can change in the spare bedroom. They are both ensuite. So you can change in the bathroom and lay your clothes on the bed. Spence, you remember where our bedroom is right, honey? And the other bedroom is just across the hall from our bedroom. Please show everyone. Do you want your Speedo?" Lila said.

"I don't think the team is ready for that. I told you the comments they made about my quote boy band unquote haircut. I brought swim trunks." Reid explained as his face turned red before walking off in the direction of the bedrooms with Morgan, Prentiss, and Seaver following behind him.

"Aaron and David, I have extra swim trunks." Lila offered to the two men who were still in her living room.

"We want to critique our day." Hotch explained flatly.

"Oh ok well make yourselves at home either here or if you want to take notes feel free to sit at the dining room table. Can I get you anything – paper, pen, lemonade?" Lila asked.

"We'll be fine here." Rossi said with a smile.

"What about you, Penelope, would you like some lemonade?" Lila asked.

"That would be great. I'm sure Derek would like some too." Garcia replied before Lila headed to the kitchen.

Several minutes later, Morgan rejoined Garcia in the living room. The pair headed out to the terrace with Lila behind them carrying a tray with a pitcher of lemonade, several plastic tumblers and a bottle of suntan lotion. She poured a glass each for Morgan and Garcia. As Lila handed Morgan his lemonade, he said "Reid is changing now."

"Yea I figured. Um I think I'll just wait for him out here, less temptation that way." Lila said with a smile as she put the tray on the ground and sat down on another chaise lounge next to the one Morgan had claimed.

Garcia placed her laptop on a table overlooking the pool. She speed dialed JJ on her cell phone. "Hi girl, we need to Skype. I have major news for you." Garcia said. She then listened briefly before hanging up. She turned her attention to her laptop. Seconds later Garcia said "Can you hear me?"

"Yea Pen, hi, what's going on that you couldn't just tell me on the cell phone?" JJ asked.

"Ok so you know we're in LA doing this training class thing. We are at ground zero of the top entertainment news story of week." Garcia said.

"Really?" JJ replied trying to sound enthusiastic knowing Garcia's love of entertainment gossip.

"Mary Hart is doing an exclusive interview with promos starting Wednesday and the story airing Friday. I'm not sure what the tagline will be but I'm thinking something like 'what Hollywood starlet is flying to Quantico, VA tonight with her profiler husband?'" Garcia said.

"Shut-up! You'd think after 3 marriages, Rossi would just give-up." JJ exclaimed.

"It's not Rossi." Garcia replied.

"Not Rossi. Well we know it's not Morgan. Please tell me it's not Hotch. It's too soon." JJ said her voice tinged with concern.

"Why do we know it's not Morgan?" Morgan said lifting his head up and looking at Garcia.

"There is one other option." Garcia said ignoring Morgan.

"SPENCE? The only Hollywood starlet he's ever met is Lily Archer. Remember I asked him if he ever talked to her when we were flying out to LA for the rock star vampire case and he wouldn't even discuss her. He didn't get drunk and do something stupid did he? Maybe Hotch can get it annulled. God I hope Strauss doesn't fire him." JJ replied her voice rising.

"First, he wasn't drunk. Second, it's been consummated. Third he didn't want to talk about Lila because and I quote what was I suppose to say I left her in our bed this morning and yea if you'd called 5 minutes earlier, you would have been interrupting something unquote." Garcia said.

"Spence, actually said that?" JJ replied with a gasp.

"There is a whole other side to him. He was our normal little Spencer today during the training sessions. But as soon as he sees her, he turns into this weird Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde love machine that we barely recognize." Garcia said.

"I don't believe you. What is this payback from Spence and Derek for the time I made up the story about why I'm afraid of the woods?" JJ asked.

"I knew you wouldn't believe it if you didn't see it. Reid just came out of the house. " Garcia said as she stood up and walked over to Reid who was standing next to Lila.

Just then Morgan said "Reid, man you've been blinding us all day with your wedding ring and now you're blinding us with that chest of yours that makes a cadaver look healthy."

Reid laughed as Lila stood up and said "You could use some sun. Why don't you lay out here until dinner is ready? "

"Hi, JJ, yes Lila and I are married" Reid said waving at the laptop screen with his left hand while pointing at his ring with his right hand before turning to his wife and continuing. "You know how easily I burn. I don't want to turn into a lobster."

"We have suntan lotion. I'll put some on you. " Lila said pointing at the chaise lounge. She watched as he laid down on his front. "Hi JJ." she said in a raised voice as she walked past Garcia, around the chaise lounge to the other side so she was between Morgan and Reid. She then straddled Reid by swinging her right leg over him and the chaise lounge. Morgan and Garcia both gasped in embarrassment and surprise. Garcia quickly headed back to the table to finish her conversation as Morgan closed his eyes.

"Oh before I forget, Detective Kim sends his congratulations and best wishes." Reid said as Lila leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her husband's shoulder.

"No kid, the congratulations were for you and the best wishes were for her." Morgan said prompting a giggle from Lila who had begun to massage Reid's shoulders.

"Well anyway I told him you're joining us on Friday for the training sessions." Reid said with a moan of pleasure.

"I can tell you had a good day your muscles are all nice and relaxed, no knots." Lila offered.

"Well LAPD has over 10,000 officers so that's 2000 per day divided by the 7 of us is just under 300 each. We're running two sessions per day with about 150 officers in each session. They are 3 ½ hours with 15 minutes for questions and we get a ½ hour break for lunch so it's very basic not very stressful compared to a normal day." Reid explained.

"I know the information you're giving them is so important, though. I'm going to put your lotion on now and then head into the kitchen." Lila said as she bent over still astride her husband and grabbed the bottle of suntan lotion.

"Aren't you going to swim?" Reid asked.

"No I swam earlier. I know it sounds silly but I'm really going to miss this pool. I think if I went in there with you there might be a few tears." Lila said her voice catching.

"Babe" Reid said lovingly.

"No it's alright we've already made so many wonderful memories and have a lifetime to make more. You swim if you want to Spence. The lotion is waterproof." Lila continued as she placed a generous amount of suntan lotion on Reid's back. She, then, began to rub the lotion over his shoulders, upper back and arms causing him to let out several more low pitched moans of pleasure.

"I could help you in the kitchen." He offered.

"No I'll be fine. I've spent so many gorgeous California evenings out here while you were hunting unsubs. You deserve to relax tonight." She said lovingly.

As she made her way down to his lower back, he squirmed slightly and complained "Lila don't tickle me." She stood up, placed lotion on both his legs and then rubbed the lotion over his legs. When she finished, she gave Reid a gentle swat on his bottom. Lila then entered the house to check on her other guests and start supper.

"Gentleman, are you sure I can't get you anything?" Lila asked Hotch and Rossi who were still sitting on the sofa discussing how that day's training session could be improved as Seaver and Prentiss walked through the living room and onto the terrace.

"We're fine." Hotch said.

"Thank you." Rossi added with a smile.

"I'll be in the kitchen starting supper, please let me know if you need anything." Lila said before exiting the room

Forty-five minutes later, Hotch and Rossi were still in the living room talking. "What are you thinking Dave?" Hotch asked noticing his confused expression

"I can't for the life of me figure out which one is dominant. It's driving me crazy. Granted marriage has never been my forte." Rossi admitted quietly

"I'll admit I don't completely understand it either. Haley and I would constantly fight about the sacrifices my job demanded. Lila seems so relaxed." Hotch said wistfully.

"I don't like the word dominant." Lila said startling both of them as she quickly walked through the room to the terrace. "Spence, honey it's time to turn over and don't forget to put some lotion on your chest so it doesn't burn." She instructed before returning to the living room. Once again addressing Hotch and Rossi, Lila said "It has a negative connotation, dominant/submissive, aggressive/passive, maniac/depressive, master/servant, owner/slave. I prefer the word defer. Most of the time, I defer to Spence's brilliant mind and his logical way of looking at things. But we always discuss things and even when I don't totally understand there is always respect and courtesy. He always wants my perspective especially when it comes to the arts and creativity. We try hard not to be emotional or selfish but think of each other's wants and needs." She then continued into the kitchen leaving the two senior agents momentarily stunned.

"I don't know whether to be frightened or relieved." Rossi said tentatively breaking the silence as he furrowed his brow.

"Why? What?" Hotch asked intrigued.

"I think it's starting to make a little sense. It's like some weird Mr. Spock marriage philosophy with a sex drive." Rossi said thoughtfully.

"The baby doctor?" Hotch exclaimed.

"No that's Dr. Spock. I'm talking about Mr. Spock the half human half Vulcan from Star Trek. You know live long and prosper." Rossi said giving Hotch the Vulcan salute.


	7. Chapter 7

Forty-five minutes later, Lila again walked through the living room carrying a stack of plates. She continued out to the backyard and placed the plates on the table before saying. "Dinner is almost ready."

"I'll put on a shirt and help you." Reid said as he stood up from the chaise lounge.

"Here you can have this one." Lila said as she began unbuttoning his shirt that she was wearing revealing a red bikini top.

"No Babe that's ok. It's starting to get a little chilly out here. You keep that on. I'll go get the shirt I wore today from our bedroom." He said as he placed his hand on her hip before he leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Several minutes later, the group began to eat their dinner on the terrace.

"I'm really impressed. When you said bare bones, I wasn't expecting chicken with rice and green beans almondine." Prentiss enthused as she began to eat.

"Oh Emily you're very sweet! It's so easy because it doesn't require a lot of specialize kitchen equipment just pots, pans, measuring cups. It practically cooks itself. I made this the first time I visited him. You know he didn't even have a whisk." Lila said with a twinkle in her eye causing Reid who was sitting beside her to give her a tender smile.

"What's a whisk?" Morgan asked prompting a dirty look from Garcia.

"It's a wire cooking utensil usually used to whip eggs or sauces." Lila explained with a laugh.

"You said the magic words." Garcia teased with a smile.

"First date?" Lila asked knowing what the answer would be.

"We want to know who called who." Rossi said mischievously.

"I called him." Lila admitted.

"I knew it." Rossi said proudly.

"When?" Morgan asked.

"That Friday night about an hour after we had the 'should I call her talk'," Reid admitted.

"Girl, you didn't let any grass grow under your feet." Garcia said surprised.

"Well no, I wanted to see him again, just to see him. But Michael's funeral had been that day. Everyone was so understanding, kind, and accepting, it almost made me feel worse." Lila explained sadly.

"Michael was Jewish so they had the service and burial as soon as his sister arrived from Tel Aviv. The studio had given Lila a couple weeks off. She asked me if it would be alright if she flew to Virginia on the red eye. I barely slept that night. I'm not sure if I was more nervous that she would show-up or that she wouldn't." Reid said.

"You took a chance. What if we had gotten a case? You would have been the no show." Hotch interjected looking at Reid.

"Oh no I explained the whole go bag including badge, gun, and Kevlar ALWAYS at the ready, cell phone always on and must be answered 24/7, and the rule about not going more than 100 miles from Quantico without receiving prior clearance." Reid said emphatically.

"And you reminded me of the rules every time I saw you for about six months. I think you finally stopped the first time you were away when I arrived and I was still there when you got back." Lila offered.

"Yea we quickly agreed that she would spend her entire off week at my apartment each month no matter what the team was doing. But I'm jumping ahead." Reid explained.

"I showed-up but you almost didn't recognize me." Lila interjected.

"She had her hair pulled up and tucked inside a Texas Rangers baseball cap." Reid said.

"Did you kiss her?" Garcia asked.

"Well he didn't try in the terminal and that was fine in case anyone recognized me. But once we got out to his car, I reminded him we didn't have a proper good-bye and asked if I could have a proper hello." Lila said running her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Babe, you didn't ask. You told me you wanted a proper hello and left no room for misunderstanding." Reid replied with a laugh.

"Sort of like how you kissed her in the pool?" Rossi asked.

"Yea exactly like that." Reid said exchanging smiles with his wife.

"So you kissed, you got in the car and where did you go?" Garcia asked prompting the couple to continue their story.

"We drove to the northern entrance of the Skyline Drive stopping to buy a picnic lunch on the way. We spent about an hour driving south in the park, then we parked the car and walked on trails for three or four hours." Reid explained.

Noticing the perplexed looks on several of his colleagues' faces, Lila continued "It was so perfect, exactly what I needed actually. Spence told me he liked to drive up there when he needed to get away for a little bit to unwind and relax. We had a lot of privacy so we could talk more freely than we would have at a museum for example. It was so cathartic. We walked, we talked, we held hands, I cried a little, and he comforted me. The flora and fauna was so beautiful. It was the perfect way to start a romance."

"I offered to take her out for dinner but she said she was a little tired and asked if she could cook for me instead." Reid added.

"So we stopped at the store on the way to his apartment. I'll never forget the look Henry our doorman gave Spence when he walked in with me, a suitcase, and several bags of groceries." Lila said with a laugh.

"I'd never had visitors much less a gorgeous babe staying overnight." Reid added prompting raised eyebrows from everyone but Seaver.

Choosing to ignore the question she knew was on everyone minds, Lila continued "Size wise the apartment is fine. Spence rented it furnished and the furniture is actually quite nice. We have a wooden table with 4 chairs in the eating area; sofa, chair and entertainment center in the living room; and a king size bed in the bedroom. But the kitchen was a disaster."

"No whisk" Morgan interjected proud to have remembered what he considered a small detail.

"No mixer, no blender, no juicer, no grater, no flour sifter, no vegetable peeler. The place screamed bachelor not divorced dad or hook-up magnet but young unsophisticated nice guy. There were no candles, no romantic music, and not much food so I learned quickly I had to hit the ground running when I visited. I made dinner and he scarfed it down." She said looking at all her guests before looking at their plates. "Sort of like you did tonight. Honey, do you want to get the big bakery box that's on the island in the kitchen, please." She said with a laugh.

"Bakery box? You didn't bake."Reid whined as he stood up and began taking empty plates from the group."

"I couldn't all our kitchen stuff is on its way to Virginia. This is all the stuff that was here when I moved into the house. I'm sorry Honey I thought I made that clear besides I bought the most orgasmic cupcakes. I've cut back since I met Spence but when I was first here I'd have one a month. I got a variety of their flavors including a couple mochas for you, Spence. If no one minds I'd like one of the carrot with walnut ones. I've been thinking about nuts all day." Lila said.

"Did you know that approximately 34.2% of all walnuts are grown right here in California?" Reid said sadly before walking into the house.

"So after dinner?" Garcia asked.

Lila laughed "after dinner I helped him wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen, then we watched National Treasure before going to bed."

"National Treasure?" Prentiss asked surprised

"Oh if you haven't seen it, we could have everyone over for a movie night. It starred Nicholas Cage and was shot on location in DC, Philadelphia, and New York City. We love watching movies together. Spence points out all the factual errors." Lila explained as Reid returned carrying the bakery box.

"And Lila points out all the continuity mistakes." Reid added proudly before offering cupcakes to the group.

"Ok so now the bed part." Garcia said as she began to peel the paper wrapper off her cupcake.

"Oh I'm sure he chickened out and slept on the couch." Morgan said teasing before taking a bite of his cupcake.

"No we slept together. Um I mean we didn't sleep together have um sex but we um slept together." Reid said stammering at the memory as his cheeks began to turn red.

"We shared a bed. He was a perfect gentleman. He offered to sleep on the sofa but I told him I needed him to hold me." Lila explained.

"I'm surprised he was able to manage that." Morgan teased.

"I managed it barely. I laid on my back and let her cuddle up against me. She put her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest. That was the first time I saw her wearing just one of my shirts and a pair of underpants. I thought my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. I think I laid there watching her sleep, trying not to move, afraid I would disturb her for two hours before I finally fell asleep" Reid confessed

"You were my angel. Although that was the only time I've ever seen an angel wearing a Cal Tech t-shirt and gray sweatpants. The next morning JJ woke us up calling about a case. I was so sad to see him leave." Lila said lovingly as the others smiled.

"She asked if she could stay for a couple days. She said she'd freeze some meals for me. I was so shocked I said yes. I told her I didn't have an extra key but Henry, the doorman, could let her in my apartment." Reid recalled.

"Oh you sly girl, he didn't know what hit him" Garcia teased happily.

"I was so surprised when we finally got home. She was back in California but not only had she cooked me enough food to last a month but she'd done my laundry plus dusted and vacuumed. She also bought all kinds of things for the kitchen and two pairs of plaid pajama bottoms for me. The only thing missing was a couple of my dirty button down shirts." Reid said as his teammates all gave them bewildered stares.

"I sleep in them when he's not with me. They lose his scent when they're laundered." Lila explained sheepishly.

"She asked me to call her when I got home so she'd know I was alright. That's when she told me she had asked for one week off each month so we could, you know, spend time together and, um, get to know each other better. After that we started talking on the phone at least several nights a week. Until I saw her the following month in the airport with her hair again hidden under her Texas Rangers baseball cap, I was nervous she'd change her mind about visiting me." Reid admitted.

"So did you make the first move and kiss her when she arrived for her second visit?" Garcia asked.

"Yea well I waited until we got out to the car but yea it was incredible to realize she had begun to care about me even a fraction as much as I had begun to care about her." Reid said with a broad smile on his face.

So did you start to loosen up a little bit, show her a good time, get your groove on?" Morgan teased.

"He took me to Mount Vernon." Lila offered not wanting to tell Morgan that on her second trip to Washington she had convinced Reid to wear only a pair of his new pajama bottoms to bed or that they slept on their sides facing each other with both his arms wrapped securely around her all night long.

"It was her idea." Reid said blushing as he recalled the way she had made him feel that night as her soft her hands caressed his chest and his back for the first time.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Much thanks to everyone who is sticking with me. The comments especially for Chapter 7 were great and much appreciated. Yes I'm using Garcia's nosiness to move the story along. I'm purposely trying to write poor Morgan as being naughty but nervous and so proud but embarrassed that the poor guy doesn't know whether he's coming or going. Because Morgan is so all over the place, I decided to use Rossi's 3 marriages to my advantage and have him be almost Morgan-light. Rossi's been there and done that and is calling it is he sees it.**

Nearly twenty-four hours later the team sat finishing their deep dish pizza at Taste Chicago.

"Did you know that before the 1940s, pizza consumption was limited mostly to Italian immigrants and their descendants? The international breakthrough came after World War II. Allied troops occupying Italy, weary of their rations, were constantly on the lookout for good food. They discovered the pizzeria, and local bakers were hard-pressed to satisfy the demand from the soldiers. The American troops involved in the Italian campaign took their appreciation for the dish back home, touted by veterans ranging from the lowliest private to Dwight D. Eisenhower." Reid shared after finishing his pizza much to the dismay of his teammates as his wife smiled at him lovingly.

"What did you do all day, Lila?" Seaver asked desperate to change the topic.

"Thanks for asking, Ashley. I spent several hours at the house cleaning." Lila replied.

"But I thought a cleaning crew was coming tomorrow." Morgan asked his voice filled with confusion.

"Yes I was cleaning for the cleaning crew. I still had to make sure all the dishes and towels were clean and all our stuff was out of the drawers and closets." Lila explained.

Just then everyone saw two teenage girls and their mother walking over to the large table where the group was sitting.

"Lila?" The first girl asked before Lila smiled and nodded sending the girl into a fit of nervous giggles.

"The girls are both on their high school volleyball team. They watch your show every week. They were wondering if you wouldn't mind having your picture taken with them. Are the rumors that you're leaving LA true?" The mother asked.

"I'd love to have my picture taken with you." Lila smiled as she got up from her chair and stood between the girls allowing their mother to take a picture. After the woman took the picture, Lila continued "Would you like to be in one too?"

"Sure why not." The woman replied.

"Spence honey please." Lila asked before Reid stood up and took the camera from the woman.

"Oh my God, he's got a gun. That's so hot!" The second girl said before she too began to giggle and tremble beside Lila.

Lila quickly and sweetly explained "He is an FBI agent, they're all FBI agents."

"Are you in danger again?" The woman asked concern evident in her voice.

"Um no, I am leaving LA but everything is good." Lila said smiling broadly as Reid took another picture for the trio. Reid then handed the camera back to the woman. She and her daughters who were still giggling, whispering, and squealing then walked out of the restaurant.

"Wow Reid a fourteen year old thinks you're hot." Morgan teased prompting a scowl from Lila.

"I'm sure Mary Hart will think you are incredibly hot too. You did really well with those girls, Spence. Um but I am concerned that you might get flustered talking to Mary. So I want you to try a technique I was taught at Julliard." Lila said before Morgan, Rossi and Hotch exchanged questioning glances having learned in the previous 48 hours to expect the unexpected from Lila.

"This should be good" Prentiss interjected with a laugh as she looked at the men.

"Just picture Mary Hart naked." Lila offered.

"Why, would I want to picture Mary Hart naked?" Reid asked confused.

"Why not?" Rossi said.

"Ok then picture her dead if that makes you feel more comfort." Lila suggested.

"If she's dead she can't interview me." Reid replied.

"Honey, it's just a public speaking technique." Lila said with a sign of frustration.

"Babe, that's what the training sessions are public speaking. I know there will be questions about our private life and you don't want me to get nervous and over share but as long as you're beside me I think I'll be ok. Oh and in case you were wondering I do recognize your dress and remember its significance." Reid said prompting Lila to lean over and give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Do we want to know?" Rossi asked seeing the intrigued looks on his teammates' faces.

After the kiss ended, Lila said with a smile "It's the dress I was wearing the night Spence and I met."

Prentiss, Garcia, Morgan and Rossi all said "Ah" in unison as Hotch smiled.

Reid said "Yea same dress, same place please tell me Pinky's mellowed a little."

"No Pinky's still an original and we better get going or she's libel to make some sort of inappropriate comment to Mary Hart." Lila replied with a laugh after noticing all of the others had finished eating.

Half an hour later the team with Lila walked into Gallery Dunley. Mary Hart and her crew were already waiting. Parker and Pinky along with Mary came to the front of the gallery to greet them.

Lila quickly began introducing everyone to each other "Mary Hart, Gallery owner Parker Dunley, tonight's featured artist Pinky Robertson, FBI Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, FBI Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, FBI Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, FBI Cadet Agent Ashley Seaver, FBI Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, FBI Senior Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi."

"The author?" Mary Hart squealed interrupting Lila.

"Yes, have you read my books?" Rossi asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"No but my husband has." Mary said eliciting chuckles from all of Rossi's teammates including Hotch.

Turning to Reid and taking his hand, Lila said proudly her face beaming with love "and this, this is FBI Senior Supervisory Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, my husband."

"I knew it and to think it all started here." Parker gushed before giving Reid a handshake and a hug.

"Parker and Spence went to high school together." Lila explained looking at Mary.

"Um you knew it but um how we didn't." Reid stammered.

"I'll never understand what women see in men." Pinky said with a scowl on her face before stalking off to find a glass of champagne.

"It's ok honey. That's just Parker's way of taking the credit for introducing us. He didn't know. He just thought we'd be cute together." Lila explained gently as she again took his hand while several members of the team winced in concern.

Addressing Reid's teammates, Parker said "Let's go find Pinky. I'm sure she'd love to show you her work while Mary talks to the happy couple."

"Reid?" Morgan questioned protectively.

"He'll be fine." Lila said with a smile still holding Reid's hand as he nodded to Morgan in agreement.

Morgan and Garcia then followed Parker and the others further into the gallery as Morgan whispered nervously to Garcia "What if he needs us?"

Garcia replied "He'll be fine. She's there to protect him. She loves him, right? I mean you should know better than anyone."

Morgan said as Garcia listened intently "Oh yea, she loves him at 10pm, 11pm, midnight, 4am you name it and she's a screamer too! I know she'll protect him. She's not the problem. I don't care what Reid says I still don't like this Parker guy. He was baiting our boy, mama. He called Reid kid and got him all flustered and nervous. Just because he has Lila doesn't mean he doesn't still need us."

Garcia said smiling "You're jealous. You think that Parker has brotherly feelings towards Reid. I'm sure this interview will be just like riding a bike."

Morgan replied nervously "Does he even know how to ride a bike? We'll have one quick glass of champagne and then we need to go back to our boy."

Several minutes later, the team having taken a hasty look through the gallery reassembled near the entrance to watch as Mary interviewed Lila and Reid.

"By the team, you are referring to your husband's colleagues who are with the two of you here tonight?" Mary asked as the camera panned out and showed the six other agents cautiously watching the interview unfolding before them.

"Yes they are in town this week doing a huge training course with the LAPD. I'll be flying home to Virginia with them Friday night." Lila explained.

"I'm assuming they've known about your relationship?" Mary asked.

"For the most part, no. They knew we had met and there was a strong mutual attraction. I asked Spence to tell them when we got married but he refused." Lila said.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust them. I didn't trust myself. I felt it would just be easier to keep the secret from everyone. If I told them, our colleagues at Quantico might have overheard me talking about Lila and I would have been tempted to wear my wedding ring." Reid interjected quickly.

"So a blackout in other words?" Mary asked.

"Yes." The couple said in unison exchanging happy smiles as the camera focused on the two of them. Mary then motioned for the cameraman to stop filming.

"You're a natural." Mary gushed looking at Reid as she handed her microphone to the cameraman.

Reid blushed in reply as Lila gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lila, I know we'll have a lot of time to talk during our one on one interview at the studio tomorrow but I'm curious you know how fickle this business can be. You're in your prime. Moving to Virginia is probably going to negatively impact your career." Mary stated.

"Spence and I have talked about that a lot. For me acting has always been more about the craft. I appreciate the fans, of course. But I welcome a low key lifestyle. I'd love to participate in things like Capital 4th or Christmas in Washington, if asked, but Spence and I are hoping to start a family soon and if I'm not invited to participate in those sorts of events that will be fine too. Long-term I might consider getting teacher certification and teaching high school theater or being involved in regional theater." Lila replied sincerely.

"I know whatever you do will be wonderful. Thank you so much for introducing us to your husband. I'm sure all of our viewers will be thrilled for you both. I will see you at our studio tomorrow. Have a nice evening." Mary added before giving Lila and Reid both hugs. Mary and her crew then finished packing up and left the gallery.

"You really were wonderful. You definitely earned a glass of champagne." Lila said in a soft sultry voice Reid's teammates had never heard before as she ran her fingers through his hair before leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss. He eagerly returned her affection wrapping one hand around her upper back and playing with her long hair which she had curled for the evening reminiscent of the evening they met. His other hand he placed on the small of her back and drew her closer to him as he deepened the kiss forgetting momentarily they were in public with his teammates standing right behind them.

Hotch clearing his throat brought the young couple back to reality. Lila wiped her lipstick off her husband's face as he stammered in the direction of his colleagues before turning back to look at his wife. "Sorry I um got a little um lost um in um the moment there. I'll um get us each a glass of champagne. You start looking at the exhibit we'll find you."

Lila walked away as Reid watched her with a loving smirk on his face. Derek then walked over to Reid put his arm protectively around Reid's shoulder and said "Come on let's have Parker and Pinky buy us a drink."

"Has she said anything inappropriate yet?' Reid asked as he and Derek walked passed their teammates.

"Didn't you hear the not understanding what women see in men comment when we first arrived?" Rossi asked.

"From what Lila's told me that actually quite tame for Pinky. Lila doesn't get offended though she finds Pinky quirky, incredibly funny, and actually quite bright." Reid offered.

"All the more reason to get a drink," Morgan said.

Later after the group had taken a leisurely look through the exhibit, Lila said "The gallery will be closing soon and I know we are all getting tired. Honey, why don't you find Parker and I'll say good-bye to Pinky."

Most of the team decided to follow Lila since Pinky was near the exit. Seeing them approaching, Pinky said in a raised voice "Are you and the straitjackets leaving?"

"Yes, we're just waiting for Spence. He went to find Parker so we can say good-bye to him too." Lila replied with a giggle.

"I've just had the best idea. I'll do a nude of the two of you for your new bedroom." Pinky said suddenly to Lila in a voice loud enough for the teammates who had followed her to hear.

"Oh hon. that's so sweet but we're going for a Colonial Virginia décor like Williamsburg or Mount Vernon." Lila said.

"Ok so I have you going at it on a cherry table. The painting could have a couple Queen Anne chairs, pewter dishes, you could be wearing a bonnet, and he could have a trefoil hat and a riding crop." Pinky offered.

"George and Martha role playing?" Rossi whispered to Hotch intrigued.

"I see how she freaked out Gideon, now." Hotch replied trying to stifle a smile.

"Maybe she just needs to be with a brother." Derek suggested also intrigued.

"Sorry Brown Sugar, just because you think you look like that actor Ellen DeGeneres is always flirting with doesn't mean you could turn Pinky." Garcia teased.

"Oh hon. that's so sweet but um Spence isn't an exhibitionist." Lila said blushing.

"Well he doesn't look like there is much to show." Pinky said sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised." Lila replied as Reid's teammates smiled proudly.


	9. Chapter 9

By Wednesday evening everyone on the team was beginning to tire from the emotions and events of the previous 72 hours. It was agreed that they would return to the hotel for an hour before dinner. This was a relaxing change, since both Monday and Tuesday they had begun their evenings as soon as their work day had ended.

This would be the perfect opportunity for Reid to do something Lila had wanted him to do all week. Lila greeted him with a passionate kiss as he entered their hotel room. She then removed his tie and unbuttoned his top 3 shirt buttons before she caressed his neck. She locked eyes with him and said firmly but loving "okay Spence, you know what you need to do. I'll be right beside you. It will be fine."

Reid took a deep breath before sitting down at the desk chair, he opened his phone and typed in the number he had first memorized two years earlier.

"Hello, this is William Reid" said Reid's father who answered after the second ring.

"Hi um Dad it's um me, Spencer." Reid replied nervously as Lila who was standing behind her husband lovingly and supportively caressed his shoulders.

"Spencer, it's wonderful to hear your voice. Is everything alright?" replied William, a mixture of happy surprise and concern evident in his voice.

"Everything is fine. It's um great actually. I know you follow my career. Do um you remember the Lila Archer case?" Reid asked feeling more relaxed and confident simply saying her name.

"Yes I have the tabloid with your picture on the cover. I've been trying to follow her too since then, hoping, although she seems to stay out of the spotlight. Her show has been cancelled and she's leaving LA. Please tell me this has something to do with you? I've always wanted normalcy for you." He said genuinely.

"Yea that's um sort of why I'm calling. I'm actually coincidentally in LA. We're doing this big training seminar. Um Lila's here with me and I have you on speakerphone." Reid said proudly as a happy smile spread across his face.

"So you are the reason she's leaving LA?" William said quickly eager for a confirmation in a tone that was half statement and half question.

"Yea, um Lila did an interview with Mary Hart today which will air on Friday evening and um well there's going to be a big announcement and she, we thought I um should call you and tell you first." Reid replied failing slightly to hide his nervous anticipation.

"I'm listening son." William said his voice also filled with anticipation.

"On June 2, 2007 Lila and I were secretly married in the chapel at the sanitarium." Reid announced.

"So your mother knows." William replied with a touch of sadness.

"Well as best she can. Lila has tried to visit her several times a year and some visits well some visits go better than others." Reid stated honestly.

"But Mrs. Reid was the only one who knew. We just told Spence's team on Sunday when they arrived." Lila quickly interjected.

"I know you kids need to tread carefully with Mom but please, Lila I'd love for you to call me Dad. Spencer, you said you're in LA. I have some vacation time coming I could drive down there tomorrow." William offered his voice filled with hope.

"We're leaving on Friday afternoon." Reid replied a little too curtly genuinely surprised by his father's offer before he winced at his own tone. "I mean yea sure if you'd like but it would just be 24 hours." Reid continued regaining his equilibrium.

"That's fine son. I would love to see you and meet my daughter-in-law." William said sincerely.

"I'm sitting in on Spence's training sessions on Friday. It would be wonderful to have some company." Lila offered.

Their conversation ended several minutes later, after Lila and William exchanged cell phone numbers and Reid gave his father detailed directions, as only Reid could.

An hour and a half later, the group sat waiting for their food and chatting in a Chinese restaurant Detective Kim had recommended.

Reid announced nervously "Lila and I did something at the hotel that um you're probably not going to like."

"What could you two possibly do that you haven't already done?" Prentiss asked flatly as their teammates exchanged a variety of wide eyed stares, eager glances and nervous giggles.

"No not THAT." Reid replied with a laugh as he blushed slightly. "We called Dad um you know to tell him our news um Lila thought it was an important thing to do and um he's coming down here tomorrow. He offered he um wants to meet Lila."

"We didn't expect that he would offer to drive down here. But there was some healing when you were in Las Vegas with the whole Riley Jenkins case. Calling Dad was our way of extending on olive branch and trying to build on that. So we are trying to come at this from a good place, but I think Spence needs your support." Lila explained nervously glancing at all of Reid teammates especially Morgan who winced in reply.

As the food arrived, Morgan said pointing at Reid "He'll need a fork."

"No he won't. He knows how to use chopsticks. I taught him. There's this fabulous Chinese take-out place, I found one day when I was out walking around Old Town Alexandria. Spence gets dinner there almost every week. " Lila interjected quickly.

"Yea I'm going to miss that place." Reid said sadly.

"I know but we can still go there occasionally plus my wok is on the way to Virginia. So when we move into the house and all my things come out of storage, I can make us Chinese food." Lila replied.

"House?" Garcia asked intrigued.

"We're building a house in Oak Grove?" Lila offered with a smile.

"Those huge houses in that gated community just down the road from Quantico?" Morgan asked looking in Reid's direction and raising an eyebrow.

"Yea I know I can't guarantee their safety but I like the idea of having the extra security for my family. Plus it has a recreation area with a pool which Lila wanted." Reid explained.

"I drive passed there all the time. There aren't a lot of houses being built right now. There is a gorgeous looking red brick Colonial that's probably almost finished. That thing must be close to 4,000 sq. ft." Garcia added.

"Actually it's 4,200 sq ft." Lila replied sheepishly.

"It would probably be 6,000 sq. ft if I let Lila have her way." Reid added with a laugh.

"And how many acres?" Rossi added amused.

"Almost five but we plan to be in this house for thirty years." Lila explained.

"You'll need a riding mower." Hotch added.

"Yea I know." Reid said.

"Oh I will want pictures of that. So what did you do kid rob a bank?" Morgan asked.

"Um no Lila's paying for it." Reid offered.

"It's the least I could do. I mean we never thought the show would last so long. The amount of money I made compared to government salaries in um obscene really especially given that you put your lives on the line everyday while I pranced around in a bikini. Spence is really so wonderful to let me do this for us." Lila cooed lovingly as she briefly ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"So when do you move in?" Garcia asked as Lila placed her hand back on her lap

"In about two months. They are finishing the downstairs floors this week. Then Monday they will start putting in the kitchen cabinets while they are also putting in the upstairs floors." Lila said

"Lila's been pretty good about the whole thing. I think you threw in a few things you didn't really want just so when we quote compromised unquoted the end result was exactly what you wanted." Reid teased before he took her hand and kissed it lovingly.

"So what does the house have?" Garcia asked.

"It's really pretty basic 4 large bedrooms each with their own bath, kitchen, dining room, living room, family room and an oversized gorgeous den which will have built-in bookshelves and wood paneling for Spence." Lila said in a very matter of fact voice.

"So what's it missing?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing really and that's the point. It has a four car garage, big laundry room not a laundry closet and five fireplaces. We eliminated additional bedrooms, a hearth room, simplified our bedroom so it's just a bedroom, bathroom, and two closets but no sitting room or exercise room. A lot of those things we can put in the basement later. I told her finishing the basement would need to wait too." Reid was with an exasperated moan.

"He's looking forward to it but I think he's getting a bit sick of the process. Building this house has taken up a lot of our together time during the last year or so. We haven't been able to go sightseeing nearly as much as we did before we started planning the house." Lila explained.

"Right now I'm just looking forward to not having a suitcase everywhere I turn." Reid teased.

"I'm actually quite surprised with how little she's bringing with us on the plane." Hotch said.

"Thank you, Aaron." Lila said with a broad smile which much to everyone's surprise was enthusiastically returned.

"Well maybe AARON wouldn't think you travel quite so lightly if AARON knew you'd been bringing extra suitcases with you for the last 4 months, Babe." Reid teased with a laugh.

"Oh touché, kid." Morgan interjected with a laugh as the other members of the group also began laughing realizing the ribbing was all in fun.

"You call her Babe a lot." Garcia observed prompting stares from the group.

"Oh please Garcia, must we go there?" Prentiss said.

"It was just an observation." Garcia muttered in embarrassment.

"It's a cute story actually. We'd been together a few months when he told me he'd never had Texas barbeque. So much to my delight I found this adorable little mom and pop place about 15 miles from our apartment." Lila began to explain.

"13.4 actually," Reid interjected.

"Would you just let the girl tell the story?" Morgan said with a sigh.

"I could tell from the parking lot, they knew what they were doing. Just the smell of that barbeque and my drawl started coming back. You can take the girl out of Texas but you can't take Texas out of the girl. So of course the owner could tell I was from Texas and he was just as nice as nice could be. As we're walking out the door and thank God we already had a foot out the door, the man says to Spence 'now you take good care of that babe of yours and y'all come back cause it's not that often we get a genuine yellow rose of Texas in here.' I thought Spence was going to slug him." Lila said drawling slightly at the happy memory.

"I thought he was objectifying her but Lila explained that since he'd said she was my babe he was complementing me for having such a pretty girlfriend. It was an endearment in other words and she liked hearing someone call her my babe. So from then I've called her Babe as much if not more than I call her Lila." Reid explained blushing slightly as the team gave him confused stares.

"Maybe after we move into the house, we could have everyone over for that movie night I was talking about on Monday and I could make Texas style chili and cornbread." Lila offered.

"Did you know that chili is the official dish of the state of Texas as designated by House Concurrent Resolution number 18 of the 65th Texas legislation during its regular session in 1977?" Reid offered only to be met with more confused stares from his teammates who all decided it was best to concentrate on finishing their meals in silence.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Please Review  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday evening was the last evening the team would be spending in Los Angeles at least for this trip. Since Rossi had requested an evening on Rodeo Dr. the team agreed to go there. They met Lila and William Reid in Beverly Hills shortly before 4pm. Lila and William arrived in the parking garage she had suggested shortly before the team. Reid and Lila had been in constant communication and she knew the team was less than five minutes behind her.

Lila smiled broadly as she saw the two suburbans pull into their parking spaces on either side of her rental car. The group then exited their vehicles.

After shaking hands with his father, Reid said "Dad, I'm sure you remember Derek Morgan and David Rossi. Let me introduce you to the other members of the team. This is Aaron Hotchner, our unit chief, Emily Prentiss, Ashley Seaver and Penelope Garcia. Reid then stepped away from the group and embraced his wife. "How was your day, Babe?" He whispered tenderly.

"I'm glad your Dad was here so I had someone with me for my final trip to the rental house. I told him how brave and wonderful you were during my stalking. I was sad but I keep telling myself that this time tomorrow we'll be on our way to LAX." Lila said with a sniff as William Reid and the team exchanged handshakes and other pleasantries.

Although not a profiler William had noticed that everyone but Morgan was cordial no matter what they may actually have thought of the older Reid. Morgan, however, while polite was clearly wary of his young colleague's father. As the group turned to face the younger Reids who were still in an intimate embrace, the couple leaned toward each other and shared a passionate kiss.

"You'll get use to it." Rossi said smugly to William Reid noticing the father's face beginning to blush as he watched his daughter-in-law run her fingers through her husband's hair.

"At least she's dressed." Hotch interjected as Reid pulled Lila closer molding her body to his exactly as he had already done in front of the team several times.

"Every morning this week she's said good-bye to him in their hotel room doorway wearing just one of his shirts and a pair of underpants." Rossi explained to William Reid whose blush was continuing to deepen.

"Anytime you two want to come up for air." Morgan said in a raised voice before turning and facing the senior Reid his voice filled with anticipation. "What room are you in?"

"I'm in Room 208. I was thrilled the hotel had a room available next to the team's block of rooms. Lila says I'm next to her and Spencer." William offered with a smile after clearing his throat as the young couple's kiss ended.

"Yea good luck with that," Morgan said with a chuckle.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way can we get back out in the sunshine?" Prentiss asked directing her question at the married couple.

"Give me a minute. He's stifling. My poor hot honey" Lila said as she began undoing his tie. "Don't you guys want to leave your ties and jackets in the cars too? It is 85 degrees and this is Beverly Hills so there will probably be some paparazzi around. Do you guys want to look all uptight?"

"Don't answer that Aaron." Rossi said with a laugh as Morgan took off his jacket and handed it to Penelope, Morgan then quickly removed his tie, and began unbuttoning his shirt revealed a black t-shirt underneath.

When Lila who had just put Reid's sweater and tie in her car saw that Morgan had been wearing a t-shirt underneath his dress shirt all day, she gave him a horrified look.

"Don't start with the natural and sensual with me, Mrs. Reid." Morgan teased hoping unsuccessfully to bait William Reid and causing both Lila and Reid to laugh.

Noticing the confused look on William Reid's face, Rossi said "Don't ask. You don't want to know, trust me."

Lila them helped Reid un-tuck his shirt from inside his pants and began undoing his top shirt buttons as Morgan asked "Can we have one evening when pretty boy isn't half naked?"

"He's not half naked and besides he kept his shirt and tie on Tuesday night for the gallery opening. I think he looks incredible when he's dressed casually especially when he hasn't shaved for a couple days." Lila offered sadly.

"As much as we all love our little junior g-man, I can't picture two or three days of peach fuzz doing that much for him." Garcia said her voice filled with doubt as Lila and Reid glared at her and Morgan put his castoff clothes plus the women's jackets in one of the suburbans.

"Actually Spence's facial hair is dark and grows in quickly. When he doesn't shave he definitely looks closer to 30. Once when his hair was long someone thought he was Johnny Depp. I can definitely see the resemblance. I have pictures I'll show you tomorrow on the plane." Lila offered.

"Romeo resembling Johnny Depp, sorry darling but that's proof that love is blind if I ever heard it." Morgan said with a laugh as Garcia, Seaver and Prentiss all giggled.

When the group was finally ready to leave the parking garage, Lila said "I want to give you a little lesson in paparazzi 101. They can't come into any building including the parking garage but they will be on the street and will take pictures through the windows into the stores. They will ask questions but I promised Mary an interview exclusive so I really can't answer any questions."

"Should we take our rings off?" Reid asked nervously.

"No, we have waited so long at be able to wear our rings 24/7. We're not taking them off, Honey. People can speculate. That's fine. We've been all over town this week. I'm actually surprised more people don't know or haven't guessed. But I can't give details until after the interview. So I'd appreciate if everyone just ignored any questions." Lila offered as they began to walk.

"How was your drive down from Las Vegas?" Rossi asked William as the group descended a flight of stairs in the parking garage.

"Uneventful. I arrived at the hotel a couple minutes after noon. Spencer's directions were incredibly thorough and accurate. Lila and I had a lunch before we left the hotel." William offered.

"Did you drop the house keys off at the rental agent's office?" Reid asked his wife.

"Yes. I don't think I've forgotten anything." Lila said.

"What about your car?" Seaver asked.

"It's a rental. I donated my old truck to a charity last week and rented the car. They have a desk at our hotel so all I need to do is make sure I have all my things out of it and turn in the key." Lila explained as she paused to put on her sunglasses after they stepped onto the sidewalk. "um David there are several stores in this block with gorgeous leather goods. Let's just start walking and if anyone sees a store they'd like to go into just say something." Lila continued.

"Did you know that Beverly Hills actually has five zips codes, 90209, 90210, 90211, 90212 and 90213? 90209 and 90213 are used for post offices boxes only. The combined area of 90211 and 90212 is smaller than the area of 90210. Currently we are in 90210." Reid offered looking at his wife who smiled proudly as they walked hand in hand.

As they passed the third store, Rossi saw a pair of shoes he liked. As Lila took off her sunglasses before entering the store a paparazzo who had been standing with several others on the opposite side of the street squealed "Oh my God. It's Lila Archer."

The paparazzi ran across the street so quickly two of them were almost hit by a 2011 Porsche Boxster Spyder. The team quickly entered the store and spent the next hour shopping while as Lila had warned them the paparazzi took dozens of pictures of them through the glass windows. Luckily by the time the team finished shopping the paparazzi had left. Rossi bought 2 pairs of shoes, 2 belts, and a new wallet. Lila bought three ties and a wallet for Reid and a tie for his father. Hotch bought a belt. Morgan bought two ties.

As the group exited the store with their bags, Hotch looked at his watch and said "It's already after 5. Where is the restaurant you mentioned, Lila?"

"It's a block north and then over one block to Beverly." Lila explained.

"Sir, I'd like to walk down to Wilshire. It's only a couple blocks. I'd like to at least look in the window at Jimmy Choo's." Garcia said nervously.

"Mama, we've got enough to take back to Quantico without you indulging your shoe fetish." Morgan whined as Garcia glared and the others except for William Reid giggled.

"Alright, I'll go to the restaurant and get us a table. Anyone who wants to shop some more that's fine. But let's meet up no later than 6." Hotch said with a sigh.

"Aaron, tell them you're with me. It may help." Lila suggested.

Rossi and Mr. Reid decided to join Hotch hoping they would not encounter the paparazzi again while Morgan and Dr Reid decided to stay with the women.

As they walked the three men continued talking. "Lila seems lovely and very much in love with Spencer. She was absolutely gushing about him all afternoon. Spence this and Spence that. Spence is so brave. Spence is so wonderful. I'm so happy for him but also a little surprised. She isn't exactly what I would have pictured in a wife for him. You're the profilers." William said.

"It's certainly been an interesting week. I've been married and divorced three times plus in our business our lives can depend on expecting the unexpected so there isn't much that surprises me anymore. Derek is still having some trouble." Rossi offered.

"I'm sure everyone knows Spencer's childhood was challenging but Derek seems almost protective of Spencer." William offered.

"Derek and Spencer have a very special relationship. Derek views Spencer as the little brother he never had. Yes, sometimes his teasing can be a bit much. Derek is the same way with Penelope but Derek would take a bullet for either one of them." Hotch explained.

"But Lila is clearly doing something right. I've never seen Spencer so happy or so relaxed. We see his brain and his youth, we know he has other qualities but on the job that's what we need. She sees the whole person. She does a great job of gently nudging him out of his comfort zone. She does tend to over share. We've found it is best not to be drinking when she speaks." Rossi offered

"He did imply that calling me was her idea." William said pensively

"Yes calling you is an excellent example. We're not saying he wouldn't have called you but she gives him the confidence, the emotional support." Hotch explained as the threesome arrived at the restaurant. "There will be nine of us including um Lila Archer." Hotch told the hostess.

"I'll be right back, sir I just need to get a table set up for you." The hostess said before quickly heading into the restaurant.

The hostess returned and seated them in an area of the restaurant which could not be seen from the windows. The three man ordered drinks and appetizers while they waited for the rest of the group. Seaver and Prentiss arrived first each carrying a bag from Jose Eber. Garcia, Morgan and the younger Reids arrived promptly at 6pm; Lila and Garcia were each carrying a bag from Jimmy Choo.

"We tried we really did." Morgan said with a laugh as he pushed Garcia's chair in for her.

"They were both restrained relatively speaking. Considering most of the shoes were between $600 and $800 and some were over $1,000." Reid offered.

"We each spent $495. Mine are 3" peep toes with a leopard print patent leather. They're not for work. They're for Kevin." Garcia said proudly showing off her shoes before noting the confused looks on several faces.

"Mine are black flats with neon colored stars." Lila said as she showed the group her purchase.

"What would you suggest, Babe?" Reid asked he wife tenderly as he opened his menu while she and Garcia placed their purchases back in their respective bags.

"Everything is good. I'm going to have a corn beef sandwich. I've been craving corned beef on rye all day" Lila offered

"Craving? Are You?" William asked tentatively fearful his son would think he was overstepping.

"No, soon." Reid replied flatly having promised Lila he would be on his best behavior and knowing it was an obvious question given she had just used the word craving.

"Are you two sure about that, things happen?" Prentiss taunted.

"I'm on the pill and I'm always very careful to take them at the same time every day. I think it's just the stress of everything – meeting all of you, making sure I'm leaving the rental house in good order, getting rid of my truck, having my things go into storage, anticipating our new routine." Lila offered with a sigh.

"You have been inhibited." Reid said sadly before putting his arm around her and giving her a reassuring kiss on the head.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – In this chapter – Reid, Lila and the team reflect back on several cases including, 3x16 "Elephant's Memory", 2x15 "Revelations", 5x1 "Nameless, Faceless" 4x16 "Pleasure is my Business", 4x9 "52 Pickup"**

**Thanks for the reviews. This is coming to a close. There will probably be 2 more chapters unless I get a lot of good ideas. I am planning a short sequel (probably 2-3 chapters) called The Prodigal Son-in-law Returns which will be set in Texas.**

"This is inhibited?" Rossi asked as everyone but Lila looked at Reid stunned by his last remark.

"Yea you wouldn't notice but she's using fewer endearments, is less tactile, and a little tense." Reid offered as he closed his menu having decided on his dinner selection.

"I'm sorry." Lila said sadly as she gave him a loving pat on his thigh.

"How many children do you want?" William asked eagerly.

"Six, we don't want to be just a couple with a baby. We want a family. Hopefully we'll have at least 2 girls and 2 boys." Lila offered enthusiastically clearly willing to discuss the topic.

"Lila wants six. I've agreed to three probably four and then we'll reevaluate. Maybe we'll stop at four kids and then get a couple cats instead of having two more kids. I've never had a pet. I think it would be fun. We can't get dogs because Lila is allergic" Reid added before the waitress came over to take their orders.

"Isn't that unusual to be allergic to dogs and not cats?" Seaver asked after the waitress left.

"Yes cat allergies are approximately twice as common as dog allergies. 15-30% of people with allergies have allergic reactions to cats and dogs." Reid explained.

"Speaking of cats, how is your cat, Mr. Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"Meezer will be gone a year on May 8. He was such a good, loving, devoted boy. He was a seal point Siamese. He lived to be 18 years old. I've thought about getting another cat but at my age having a pet that could live close to 20 years doesn't seem sensible. I would love for you to have cats for your children though Spencer. I recommend Siamese. They are considered the most dog like of cats. They love to interact with their families not hide behind the sofa like some other breeds." William offered.

"Ok so Mr. Reid, Pretty Boy didn't have any pets. Mama and I have been wondering if there was anything normal about his childhood like did he learn how to ride a bike?" Morgan asked much to everyone's surprise especially Garcia's.

She swatted Morgan on the arm then whispered "If you have a question own it. Don't make me share the blame."

"Baby girl, you've asked every other question this week. I just thought you'd be willing to help me out a little here." Derek whispered back before finally giving William his attention.

"Oh yes Spencer loved riding his bike and he played t-ball too. He is quite athletic or at least he was as a little guy." William replied as Lila gave Reid a suggestive glance which he eagerly returned before they both began to blush then laugh.

"He still is." Lila offered between giggles as William and Garcia smiled in understating and Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss winced.

Hotch cleared his throat, gave Morgan a put upon look, and said soberly as the young couple composed themselves "Lila, you mentioned the new routine. Now that he won't have a cooling off period of days or weeks between finishing a particularly difficult case and seeing you, you may notice he has more nightmares or is more emotional than you are use to when he comes home."

"Well he does pretty well. His nightmares began to subside at least during the nights I'm with him soon after we started dating. I'd feel him tense in his sleep or start to whimper a little. I'd caress him, kiss his chest and whisper to him. Usually he'd relax without waking up. I don't know if his subconscious knows I'm there or if he's just happier as he's falling asleep when I'm with him or some combination of the two." Lila explained.

"I'm definitely happier falling asleep with you in my arms." Reid offered with a broad smile as Garcia and Seaver giggled and Prentiss and Morgan winced.

"Reid, do you really want to go there with your father sitting right here?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, don't make it sound shameful. Intimacy is part of a happy, loving marriage. Granted my parents had a difficult situation with Mom's schizophrenia but they did have a child together. Obviously intimacy was part of their relationship at least for a time." Reid said.

"He rarely brings his cases home emotional. I'd say maybe 20% of them. Usually it's the kids. Those are the cases about which he shares the most. They always make him sad. The Owen Savage case, for example, really stands out. We laid in bed for a couple hours talking about it. He just wanted to be held and caressed but nothing more until he had talked it through and released the sadness." Lila said looking in Hotch's eyes.

"You were so kind to his little girlfriend, Jordan. I better understand the parallels now. Not only was he a bright boy who was teased but she was the pretty blonde from Texas who loved him." Hotch offered looking at Reid.

"There was only one visit when we'd been together about a year when he was a little demanding." Lila offered as Reid winced.

"A little demanding? I was abusive. It took me a long time to forgive myself for that night." Reid said.

"Spencer, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it. I know how you hate to think about it. I'll admit I was a little surprised because you are usually so tender and solicitous but you weren't abusive. I never said no. I never told you to stop and you didn't hurt me." Lila offered seriously yet lovingly after purposely using his full first name as Hotch and Morgan sobered in understanding.

"Henkel," Hotch offered not quite knowing what to say. "That was a bad one."

"The next time I saw him he was so contrite. He'd worked through it." Lila added placing her hand in Spencer's; both knowing that despite how much of their private lives they would share with the team, his drug addiction was something they could never confirm.

"Yea that's when I decided to ask her to marry me. I knew if we could get through that we could get through anything. As much guilt and regret as I had about that night it helped bring us to where we are now." Reid offered as he stared at her engagement ring while he gently massaged it with his thumb before bringing her hand to his lips.

"Of course the worst for me was when he got shot in his knee." Lila offered as their waitress approached with their entrees.

"When was this?" William asked after the waitress had given them their meals and left as the group began to eat.

"About a year ago, I was on the phone with him. He was brilliant. He saved the victim and took down the unsub." Prentiss offered proudly with a smile.

"Unsub?" William asked his voice filled with confusion.

"Unknown subject, bad guy" Lila interjected quickly.

"I was with a doctor and Prentiss got me help right away which well helped." Reid added.

"Yes but you were immobilized from the hip to the ankle for 6 weeks. He had to sleep on his back because his leg couldn't bear any weight his or mine. So sleeping on his front or his side was out. Comforting him was nearly impossible because I basically couldn't touch him below the waist." Lila offered.

"That would make it difficult." Rossi said.

"I never told you this but for a few seconds I even considered calling NASA." Lila admitted.

"NASA?" Reid asked as he turned to his wife his voice filled with confusion.

"Well you are a federal agent who was injured in the line of duty. They have ways of simulating weightlessness. I figured I couldn't hurt you if we were at zero g." Lila explained.

"Talk about Houston we have a problem." Garcia said as she began to giggle.

"And Houston we have lift-off." Morgan added as everyone including Hotch smiled.

"When did you find out about the shooting?" Hotch asked Lila.

Before she could reply, Reid explained. "Oh when we got married. I established an emergency plan with the sanitarium. My mother's record has Lila's contact information and a letter giving them authorization to contact her if the bureau ever contacted them. That's why I had you call the sanitarium as soon as I got out of surgery and stress I would be fine and was resting comfortably. I knew the sanitarium would pass on that information to Lila." Looking at his wife, he added." We will need to change that."

"I know your cases are horrific but you have told some funny stories too usually involving bars and/or prostitution." Lila offered.

"Yes" Reid said beginning to chuckle "For me the funniest was the Madame in of all places Dallas. It was difficult enough for me not to think about Lila when we were in her hometown but then I had to interview a Madame with Prentiss. First the Madame tells us we need lessons in faking it and I'm thinking don't talk to me about faking it. I'm a married man who has been faking celibate and completely clueless for three years. So I'm trying to interview this woman while acting like I have no idea what I'm talking about. She, of course, is a Madame and has no problem talking about sex which only made is more difficult but funnier at the same time."

"You blushed so pretty when she said 'sweetie what did you have in mind?'" Prentiss added.

"I blushed because I didn't have anything in mind at least not that I needed her help with. I just wanted her to answer our questions not try to play some kind of hands on sex therapist with me but I couldn't say that so I did what I do best or at least you think I do best – clueless and blushing. The blushing part was pretty easy I just thought about how you would have screamed if I told you that I was secretly married." Reid laughed.

"So you did realize she was basically propositioning a federal agent." Prentiss asked.

"Of course" Reid said.

"We had a good laugh about that. But for me the funniest was Derek trying to quote school unquote Spence with that Austin girl in Atlanta. Spence said you were hovering like an overprotective mother and praised him for giving her one of his business cards." Lila offered.

"But wait kid, didn't she call you?" Derek asked nervously his brow furrowing.

"Yea she called me once. She wanted to know if I got the package she sent me which was the card with a big lipstick mark on the back. I was nice to her, wished her well, but didn't take the bait so I never heard from her again. I'm sure I could have turned her off with some statistics if necessary. Considering the dangers of our job flirting is the least of my worries" Reid explained.

"I'm not looking forward to sending my family out into the field next week." Garcia said sadly.

"It's been a productive week. We've given one of the largest police forces in the country valuable information and gotten a lot of good feedback. I wish we could do this one week a month but we need to balance giving local law enforcement basic skills with being in the field solving the most difficult cases." Hotch explained.

"Aaron I think it's also good psychologically for us as a team to relax together. Even on the jet, we're usually profiling on the way to a case and exhausted on the way home. Even if we can only have a training week a couple times a year, I think this format is good for us and the locals. It's something we need to continue. Although I realize we won't soon forget this trip." Rossi offered smiling at Lila.

"I have tried to do my part to make it memorable although Garcia didn't see any stars except for Mary Hart and Aaron hasn't gotten anything for Jack." Lila said with a smile.

"Sweetie I didn't just see a star I'm taking one home on the plane with me." Garcia said causing Reid to put his arm possessively around his wife and give Garcia a dirty look which was quickly followed by a teasing smile. "Ok technically Reid's taking you home but anything that makes one of my babies happy makes me happy."

"Oh Penelope, that's so sweet. I just wish we weren't going home to Jack empty handed. What about the cupcakes we had the other night? We could take him some of those. The bakery is only a couple blocks from here. The parking garage is on the way if anyone wants to head back to the hotel." Lila offered.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll just need to explain to Jack that they are from California so we can't buy them at home." Aaron said.

"Actually I think they are opening a branch in Washington, DC any day. We can ask them." Lila offered.

"Oh well let's not tell Jack that." Hotch said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks to all who have stuck with me. Huge thanks to those who have reviewed. There is one more chapter after this. This chapter contains part of a fictional episode of Entertainment Tonight; it is in italics.**

The next afternoon, as the team jet with the team plus Lila aboard began taxiing for take-off, Garcia asked "Is the picture of Reid where you think he looks like Johnny Depp in that album you're holding?"

"Yea, I can show you that one or you can look at the whole album if you'd like." Lila offered.

"Let's start with the Johnny Depp picture." Garcia said

Lila quickly flipped through the pages and found the picture she was looking for. She then handed the album to Garcia who was sitting across the aisle from her. "My, oh my look at him tight fitting jeans, shirt unbuttoned just the way you like it, black leather jacket and scruffy beard. Seeing really is believing, he does have a little Johnny Depp thing going on." Garcia enthused

Morgan who was sitting next to Garcia looked over her shoulder and asked "Is that Trevi Fountain in Rome?"

"Yes" Reid who was sitting hand in hand with his wife replied with a happy smile.

"Oh I hadn't even thought about that. The last three years you've taken summer vacations to France, Italy and England." Garcia commented

"Yes there are pictures from all those trips plus our honeymoon in that album. Have a look." Lila offered.

"Your honeymoon is in here too? Nothing X rated, is there?" Morgan deadpanned.

"No you can look." Reid laughed.

"Where did you go on your honeymoon?" Rossi asked.

"Was that the time you said you'd be in Vegas for a few days then probably be out of cell phone range for 7 to 10 days and unreached because you were thinking about backpacking in a national park." Hotch asked as a rare look of confusion crossed his face.

"Yes" Reid said blushing.

"Reid, please tell me you didn't take her backpacking for your honeymoon." Morgan said wincing.

"No that was really the only time I lied. It was true I wasn't going to be in cell phone range and I wasn't very reachable but um we went to Bora Bora." Reid offered.

Garcia who had been sitting listening to the conversation turned to the first page in the album. There were several pictures of individual huts on stilts in a vivid blue lagoon. On the next page she found several pictures of Reid and then several of Lila frolicking on the beach in their swimsuits both of them tanned and smiling happily. On the third page were a couple pictures of the two of them seated at a table obviously about to have a meal and several pictures of the inside of a hut dominated by a large 4 poster bed.

"These pictures of our young genius are really wonderful. I'm assuming you took them Lila?" Garcia asked.

"Yes see Babe, I'm not the only one who thinks you're a multi-talented artist." Reid said facing his wife causing her to blush.

"I don't know about multi-talented artist certainly multi-interested. Taking a picture of you that wasn't gorgeous would be impossible, Spence. But thank you Penelope, I'm intrigued by many forms of art and creativity including acting, cooking, fashion, interior design and photography." Lila offered causing her husband to blush in reply.

"France, Italy and England, I get but Bora Bora isn't the first place I would think of you taking a vacation, kid" Morgan offered.

"It was our honeymoon. We wanted some place quiet, romantic, a little decadent and very private; once in a lifetime." Reid said as he brought his wife's hand to his lips and gave it a tender kiss.

"Our trips to Europe have been more um what's the term intellectually stimulating?" Lila asked looking at her husband with a laugh and as she again blushed.

"Yes." Reid agreed also laughing and blushing.

"I've never been to Europe. What were some of your favorite sights?" Garcia asked sincerely.

"Paris and Rome are very similar. Both have great food, fashion, historic art, and architecture. Of course my Vegas boy insisted we go to the Moulin Rouge when we were in Paris. We went to the opera in Rome. Having him to translate for me made all the difference. England didn't have the food and fashion but there wasn't a language barrier, at least not much of one. We went to Stratford-upon-Avon and saw a play which was incredible." Lila enthused.

"So where are you going this year, Vegas boy?" Morgan teased trying out the new nickname.

"Since we're hoping to get pregnant we want to do something closer to home. We're thinking of taking a driving trip to New England in September." Reid explained.

"We definitely want to go to Vermont. We can't decide if we want to take a more western route and visit Montreal and the Adirondacks." Lila said.

"Or a more eastern route and visit New Hampshire, Maine and possibly Boston." Reid added.

"We have decided not to include New York City on this trip. The city has so much to offer so we will save it for another time." Lila interjected.

"Bed and breakfasts could be fun and romantic if you're still working on making baby Reid." Garcia offered with a twinkle in her eye.

"We're a little leery of bed and breakfasts. There was an incident in Stratford-upon-Avon." Reid explained as he began to blush.

"An incident?" Rossi asked.

"The walls were thin and everyone knows how repressed the English are. We're married. Just because we were um" Lila began.

"Enjoying each other's company" Reid interjected.

"Yes, at 2am in the morning doesn't mean the old frigid couple in the next room had any right to call down to the front desk and complain." Lila said irritation evident in her voice as they both blushed crimson and the jet began its take-off roll.

Nearly two hours later, the team jet, headed east toward the night sky at 36,000 feet, was over the northeast corner of New Mexico. Its passengers had settled in for their flight. Lila was asleep on the sofa leaning against her husband and in his arms as he also slept, Garcia was knitting while Morgan who was sitting beside her listened to music, Prentiss and Seaver were playing cards, and Hotch and Rossi were chatting quietly. Meanwhile in Las Vegas, William Reid and his co-workers were being seated for their weekly Friday night dinner at the local neighborhood grill.

The senior Reid's co-workers had been surprised to see the usually reserved man return at 4pm from his nearly 48 hour absence looking happy almost euphoric. They were even more surprised when the loner agreed to take part in their weekly dinner. As the group was seated, the others noticed William Reid slipping the waitress some money as he gestured toward one of the restaurant's large plasma television screens. As the group sat down one of the others teased "William don't try to tell us the reason for the big smile is the cupcakes you brought back for us."

"They're not." William said with a laugh "The beautiful, young woman who insisted on buying them for us is the reason I'm smiling." William teased happily much to the shock of his colleagues as the waitress turned the channel of the television closest to the group.

Within seconds the voice of Mary Hart filled the restaurant "_Thanks Diane. Mark Steines is at LAPD headquarters where he spent the day with Lila, Mark." _

"_Yes Mary a fascinating and long day here at LAPD headquarters. A smiling Lila Archer Reid wearing a navy blue pant suit; white blouse; and patriotic red, white and blue scarf, her hair up in a bun arrived here at 6:30am hand in hand with her husband, Spencer. The couple was accompanied by Dr Reid's team and his father William who was visiting from Las Vegas. Lila's father-in-law sat with her in the last row of Doctor Reid's morning session. The two were very attentive as Mr. Reid looking like a very proud father took notes. The two only occasionally exchanged a few brief words. During their lunch break, he said good-bye to the team and Lila who gave him a warm embrace. Then he left we presume for Las_ _Vegas._ _Lila returned with her husband for his afternoon session and again sat at the back of the room. Throughout both presentations Dr Reid rarely made eye contact with his wife clearly not allowing her presence to distract him. I sat through both presentations and I can tell you, Mary, Dr Reid is clearly a brilliant man. I certainly learned a lot. The subject matter, however, was at times very graphic and sobering. I was most surprised though by Lila who remained composed throughout both sessions and when Dr Reid did make eye contact with her especially during the afternoon session nodded supportively. Few of the officers noticed her and fewer still realized that Mrs. Reid is the former Lila Archer. It was only at the end of the afternoon training session that he introduced her having been prompted by an officer's question. Let's run that now." Mark reported._

"_Dr Reid, I notice you're married um I know this isn't part of your talk but I'm newly married myself and um I've tried to get my wife to discuss emergency plans in case anything happens and um every time I um try she starts crying, what should I do?" Officer #1 asked as the camera showed him and Lila behind him while Seaver and Garcia having finished their training sessions walked into the room followed by several police officers._

_Halfway through the question, Lila stood, made eye contact with Reid, nodded, and took several steps toward the front. "Well you're in luck my wife, Lila Reid, is with us today. I think she'd like to answer your question so I'll turn the podium over to her." Reid said._

"_We have had those discussions and I certainly don't like them. No one wants to think about their spouse being injured or killed but in your line of work those conversations certainly are very important. Spencer is very good because we have those conversations in the context of our overall planning for the future. So the conversations aren't as heavy because we are discussing really happy things too like where to live, how many children to have, when to have children, our dreams and our goals for them etc" Lila explained occasionally looking at husband who nodded in support much as she had done earlier. By the time Lila finished answering the question the crowd at the back of the room had grown to include Morgan and Prentiss plus about 50 police officers._

"_Mrs. Reid, I have a question too if you don't mind." Officer #2 asked before Lila nodded prompting him to continue "I have the opposite problem. We have an emergency plan. It's the day to day. I'll come off a double and she's greeting me at the door wanting me to change diapers. I need a little time to unwind."_

"_Of course you do." Lila offered sweetly as Hotch and Rossi entered the room. "We don't have children yet so maybe ask me again in five years. Up to now we've had a bicoastal marriage but when he finishes a case and I'm in Virginia, he always calls me when he's leaving Quantico so I can gauge how tired he is physically and emotionally from his voice. I try to have our apartment tidy, a hot meal waiting and always, always have his go bag ready. But the weekends especially Saturdays are my day. He has no idea how many errands I have planned for him tomorrow. But Sunday if he's home he'll be reading. I'll be baking and doing laundry maybe we'll watch a movie. I know to some people it may sound very 1950's traditional but it works for us. Spencer has enough drama and sadness in his life. I try to keep things light, fun, and loving, very, very loving." Lila explained as Spencer beamed proudly and happily. _

_By this time 200 officers were standing in the back of the room. A middle aged sergeant said in a raised voice "My session was great learning about victimology and everything. But would you all consider in the future having Mrs. Reid talk to the wives or maybe Dr and Mrs. Reid having a session for couples? I have young officers come to me almost daily with questions like the other two officers asked. If you don't mind me saying Dr Reid, your wife is young, beautiful and well spoken. I don't know if she has a journalism background or what but we could definitely use her help."_

_The clip ended and the camera returned to Mark who was in a now empty room at LAPD headquarters. "Mary as impressive as that was on tape, seeing this other side to Lila in person was nothing short of stunning. And just a quick footnote, you and our viewers, I'm sure, heard Spencer Reid introducing her as Lila Reid. I asked her about that as they were leaving the building. Lila explained that for anything acting or Hollywood related she plans to use Archer Reid for at least the next few years but will use Reid only in her private life from now on. Back to you in the studio."_

"_Wow Mark thank you that was fabulous and thank you for the clarification. Stay where you are, we'll be right back with an update from Diane Diamond at LAX as our exclusive 'Lila leaves LA for love' continues." Mary enthused before cutting away to a commercial break._

Sitting in the restaurant in Las Vegas, William smiled proudly as the colleagues sat in stunned silence. "The next time the kids are in Las Vegas, I'll ask them to join us for a Friday night dinner." He enthused.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Again many thanks for sticking with me especially to those of you who have reviewed. I hope to start posting the sequel in 2-3 weeks.**

**This chapter features John from 3x16 Elephant's Memory. I couldn't find a last name or title for him so I'm calling him John Connors and he is Assistant Director of the FBI based at Quantico.**

"Section Chief Strauss, meet me and Agent Hotchner's team in the conference room in ten minutes." John Connors the Assistant Director of the FBI ordered into the phone the following Monday morning. Connors had just spent a delightful hour with the lovely Lila Reid. Connors and Lila's husband Spencer Reid both belonged to Beltway Clean Cops. Although they were always discreet at work, Connors was quite fond of the brilliant young man. He was thrilled when Lila Reid had called him the previous week explaining that she was Spencer's wife and would like to star pro bono in an advertising campaign for the Bureau. Although many in the building thought the quirky genius was all brains and only brains, Connors always found the young man's heart to be just as special as his mind. By the glow on the young starlet's face, Connors knew his favorite agent was just as adept a husband as he was a profiler.

Section Chief Strauss quickly made her way to the conference room. Agent Hotchner's team was already inside looking much too relaxed and tanned for her liking. She wondered what sort of embarrassing situation had occurred in Los Angeles which would warrant a meeting with only ten minutes notice. Strauss's hands, of course, were clean. She had a full dossier on the haphazard behavior of Hotchner's team. She wondered who had done what and what the consequences would be. She was going to enjoy this. She took her seat quietly after giving them all a curt greeting. She purposely chose the seat next to Agent Hotchner. She would enjoy seeing him sweat. There were then two empty seats left at the table both between her and Dr. Reid. While she knew everyone considered Dr Reid to be a brilliant young man, she found him to be a tedious, disrespectful troublemaker whose lack of life experience in her mind greatly overshadowed his intelligence.

Shortly thereafter, Connors and Lila entered the room. Strauss recognized Lila and stood up to give her a warm greeting as Connors began to introduce her "Erin, this is Lila R.." he began before Strauss interrupted while shaking Lila's hand.

"Miss Archer, Section Chief Erin Strauss. It's a pleasure to meet you. My son loved your show. He is so disappointed that it's been cancelled. He will be thrilled to hear that I met you. Please sit." She said gesturing at the chair next to Reid without pausing to take a breath. "Of course you know the team. I know they successfully solved that awful stalking you were the victim of several years ago. What can I do for you?" she said glaring at the members of the team while trying to calculate the intentions of the beautiful young visitor as she, Lila and Assistant Director Connors took their seats.

Irritated that Strauss had interrupted him and that she was clearly trying to take control of the meeting, Connors decided to dispense momentarily with the social pleasantries of finishing his introduction since he knew Strauss was the only one in the room unaware of Lila's primary connection to the team. "As you know the FBI has wanted to do a series of recruitment commercials. Lila has graciously offered to donate her time and talent. Th.." Connors explained before Strauss again interrupted.

"Well I'll be more than happy to help in any way I can. Clearly you'll need some direction about your wardrobe. You're a beautiful woman but we don't want people sexualizing the FBI. However I don't understand how Agent Hotchner's team could possibly be any help to you. I'm sure even after several years you still feel you owe them a debt of gratitude. They are very effective but they are also very unconventional and certainly not what we want people thinking of when they envision today's FBI" Strauss replied condescendingly her face souring as she looking at Lila's clingy red sweater, short black pencil skirt, and 4" stiletto black heels as Morgan and Rossi tried unsuccessfully to stifle smiles realizing that Strauss was only embarrassing herself.

"Erin, I'm so glad you're enthusiastic about Lila helping us. But I need you to hear me out. I know you think Agent Hotchner's team is a bit unconventional and I am certainly aware that they occasionally ruffle a few feathers which you then are required to smooth over. However they are our alpha team, the team that is given the most difficult and/or highest profile cases, for a reason. As you just said they are very effective. One of the conditions of Lila's offer is that Agent Hotchner's team be featured in one of the ads. She has a wonderful real-life connection with the team. Lila is M.." Connors explained before Strauss again interrupted as the entire team smiled at Strauss' lack of understanding while Reid gently rubbed Lila's thigh under the table.

"I'm sorry sir but I need to jump in here. Lila, dear, I'm sure if you met some of our other agents, you would find a group that was a bit more conventional. You didn't put her up to this did you Agent Hotchner?" Strauss asked.

"No ma'am. The first I heard of Lila's generous offer was shortly before we landed at Quantico on Friday night." Hotch offered.

"You flew in from California with the team? That's highly irregular and against the rules." Strauss interjected clearly miffed as Connors nodded his head at Reid.

"Actually ma'am on page 123 paragraph 3 section d the third bullet point reads 'At the discretion of the unit chief local law enforcement personnel or immediate family of a team member may fly on the team jet.'" Reid said.

"Immediate family?" Strauss asked as the color drained from her face.

"Yes Erin that's what I've been trying to explain to you. Lila is Mrs. Spencer Reid so obviously she would like to do an ad featuring her husband and his team. Because you are section chief, the Director asked me to inform you as a courtesy." Connors said.

"While this is a very generous offer, we don't want to appear deceitful having a former crime victim who is now part of the FBI family recruiting agents without being forthcoming about her connections to the team." Strauss asked trying to regain the upper hand.

"Oh no Erin, Lila plans to be very forthcoming. The Director is thrilled with the way Lila conducted herself at the training session on Friday. I believe the words he used were style, poise and optimism. I spoke to him twice over the weekend and the three of us had a most enjoyable conference call this morning. He wants Lila to be the face of the FBI." Connors enthused.

"Training session on Friday?" Strauss asked.

"Oh she was magnificent. You can bring it up online after we finish here. We'll give Lila JJ's old office. Penelope, she'll need an email account right away. The attorney general was very impressed and has already sent me an email for Lila. Lila will report directly to me and of course we will pay her for the work she does with revamping the training sessions. Spencer, I know we may be moving a little fast here but Lila assured me that we would have your support. She is going to be like a breath of fresh air around here. I assured her that she can set her own hours and work from home. Let's quickly discuss the BAU commercial." Connors enthused.

"Oh thank you, sir. I think a successful series of commercials should target various audiences. But respectfully ma'am since our audience is primarily young men and women just graduating from college, I think we do need to sexualize the FBI a little bit. Sex is part of life. There is nothing wrong with depicting agents as brave, intelligent and virile in at least one commercial. My vision is that they work hard and they play hard sort of like real life James Bond. May I demonstrate?" Lila explained

"Please do?" Connors replied enthusiastically as Lila stood.

"Wonderful. Spence, honey, would you please come here and help me?" Lila asked as she stood up and walked around the table so she was standing in front of Connors and Strauss. As Reid stood up and walked to her side, she continued. "I envision the rest of the team standing side by side in a line if you will with us. But since our space is limited, I'll demonstrate with just Spence. Please keep in mind that there would be three additional members of the team on my left and three on Spence's right. I would start out behind the team with the camera on a close up of me so the team wouldn't initially be seen. At first, I was thinking to have them all in their Kevlar, but that's so J. Edgar Hoover cookie cutter. Now I'm thinking they should have their guns but no Kevlar. I think highlighting their unique and individual fashion styles will send the message that there is a place for everyone in the FBI. At a certain point the camera would pan out as I walked forward and stood beside Spence. The dialogue may need some tweaking" Lila offered

"Oh please share your thoughts on the dialogue. We understand this is all preliminary. We certainly don't expect perfection." Connors replied.

"Obviously we would need to decide if we were doing a 30 second spot or a 60 second spot but this is what I've come up with 'I'm here in Quantico, VA home to the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. They are an elite group of men and women who solve crimes with more than just muscles, guns and Kevlar vests. They use knowledge of everything from medieval literature to mathematics, music to medicine. Intrigued the FBI may have a career waiting for you.' At this point I would walk forward and the camera would pan out to show the team. Spence put your arm around my waist." Lila ordered as she put her arm around his shoulder and her hand in his hair tousling it slightly after she continued. 'I'm Lila Archer Reid. This is my husband Spencer and his teammates. They are the Behavior Analysis Unit. If you think you have what it takes to be the bravest of the brave, the smartest of the smart and in my opinion the sexiest of the sex, then the FBI wants you.'"

"Oh Lila that's fabulous, I wouldn't change a thing." Connors enthused as Lila and Reid returned to their seats.

Suddenly the assistant director's secretary appeared in the doorway out of breath and barely able to talk, she muttered "CNN, sir."

Strauss grabbed the remote control for the television and quickly turned in on.

Everyone in the conference room watched in stunned silence as the announcer said _"If you are just joining us, we have breaking news out of Dallas, Texas. A mass murder has occurred at the main post office. No weapons have been found. Details are sketchy at the moment but Dallas police believe a killer is on the loose. They have ordered all schools in the metropolitan region to go into lockdown. They are advising all residents of Dallas to use extreme caution. If anyone has any information that may be helpful they are asked to call the number listed on the screen."_

"Hotch" The assistant director said soberly.

"Yes sir we are on our way. Garcia, send everything to our phones. We'll brief on the plane. Let's grab our go bags and get moving." Hotch ordered before he quickly left the conference room followed by Section Chief Strauss.

"Did you get an invite?" Lila asked confused.

"Post office, Babe. It's federal. We don't need an invite on this one." Reid said as he took his wife in his arms. Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Seaver and Garcia all chuckled as the couple leaned in for the passionate kiss. Assistant Director Connors blushed as Reid drew Lila closer to him causing her to let out a soft whimper.

"That's his signature move." Morgan offered looking at Connors.

"Reid." Hotch said sternly in a raised voice as he quickly descended the steps to the bullpen carrying his go bag without looking toward the conference room.

"Aaron let the man kiss his wife good-bye." Connors replied flatly while still watching the couple.

The kiss ended and Lila still in her husband's arms whispered "Stay safe, my big Honey."

"We'll take good care of him." Rossi said reassuringly as Reid stepped away from his wife while giving her a reassuring smile.

Reid then turned and headed to the doorway. Rossi followed behind Reid and gave him a warm pat on his shoulder. While Morgan put his arm on Lila's shoulder and drew her close for a quick sideways hug. Morgan then turned in the doorway and said simply "Mama" as Garcia blew him a kiss.

"Stay safe my lovelies." Garcia said nervously as Prentiss and lastly Seaver exited the conference room leaving Lila, Garcia, and Connors.


End file.
